Ace and Starlight
by ncis girl 7
Summary: The supreme leader finds his lost family. He finds the love of his life and saves the galaxy. (new and old characters)
1. Chapter 1

As the Falcon flew through space trying to avoid First Order controlled areas, the General knew they needed to set a course. It had been two weeks since they had fled from Crait. That's when General Organa knew what she had to do. She needed to go to Naboo. She had to retrieve something she had left there years ago. The General hoped that this would go her way as she knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Chewie, new heading, Naboo please." The General shouted to the cockpit.

"Are you sure we want to go to a planet so neutral from this war, and so close to First Order controlled worlds?" Asked Rey.

"Yes, we have to pick up something I left long ago for safe keeping." Replied the General

"May I ask how this will help us?" Poe questioned.

Leia replied solemnly, "Well, I have a daughter that I have kept hidden for her own safety. I have kept her hidden from her twin, they have a strong bond through the force. We didn't send her to training like we did Ben, Han wouldn't allow it. As soon as Ben burned down the Jedi temple, I decided to hide her on Naboo, with family. It's was the only place I felt that she would be safe. (She drew in a deep breath and continued)

My intelligence tells me that my young cousin has now become Queen and my daughter has become one of her handmaidens. As it is a high honor, I am sure my daughter and my cousin will not let her go easily, but I believe this is how we can turn Ben back to the light. I believe with the two of them together we can win this war. We just need him to know that his family still loves him."

As the remaining members of her high command stood around her; as well as Rey, Finn and Poe, they stared at her in disbelief. The General lowered her head and stood to excuse herself. She decided to spend the rest of the trip, to Naboo, in the cockpit with Chewie.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey's thoughts ran wild. She was going to meet Ben's twin. Would she be able to feel the connection that they had? Would she help them? Is she as untrained in the Force as her? Would she side with her brother? Would Ben turn just because of his sister? Was there still hope?

They landed on Naboo without issue and were welcomed by the queen's guards as they entered the city of Theed. Leia decided to bring a select few with her; Rey, Poe, and Finn. Rose fought to come too, but Chewie needed help fixing the Falcon. Leia left Lieutenant Connix in charge to continue the search for a new base while they were gone.

"I wish to speak with your queen, she should be expecting me, I am General Leia of the Resistance, Princess of Alderaan and daughter of Padme Amidala."

"Follow us ma'am, she's been waiting for you." A guard replied with a quick nod to the General

As they walked the winding hallways of the castle, Rey couldn't help but run her hand along the walls. They had small etchings on the them that were traced in silver and gold. The railings were red with silver and gold stripes etched into them as well. Then they turned down the hall of queens, which led straight to the throne room. There were paintings of past queens lined the hall on either side and Leia could tell Rey was in awe of all her surroundings. Leia suddenly stopped in front of one the paintings.

"This was my mother, Padme Amidala, Queen of Naboo, Senator of Naboo, and original starter of the Rebel Alliance." The General said smiling.

"She was beautiful." Rey said admiring the photo of the queen, she wasn't in the traditional attire for ceremonies like the rest of the pictures. However, she wore a beautiful blue dress with jewels that lined the neck. It looked simpler and more elegant, something to be worn to a gala.

"That's a lot to live up to" Poe said under his breath, thinking that no one had heard him.

"You're telling me." The General replied with a coy smile as she kept walking towards the doors of the throne room.

As they walked into the throne room, it was laced in silver, gold, and red just like the hallways. There was a desk off to the left by two large windows. Windows covered the entire room, always two together, they went ceiling to floor and the width was about four feet with them together. There was a guard on either side of every window, eight in total. It was wise to never make any sudden movements because they would kill in the name of the queen with no questions asked. The throne was a large red chair with silver and gold stitching, the emblem for Naboo was in the center of the chair, right above the queen's head. There were tall pillars around the room as well, that held busts of all the great former queens.

The queen had two handmaidens with her, but Leia immediately noticed neither of them were her daughter, she couldn't feel her in this room at all. Two guards stepped forward away from the windows just in front of the queen, almost entirely blocking her from view.

"My queen, thank you for seeing me." Leia said with a bow and motioned for the rest to bow as well.

"Anything for Padme Amidala's daughter and family, of course." The queen smiled and nodded to her guards to step back as she stepped off her throne to meet Leia.

"It seems that time has been good to you, Leia." The queen smiled as she grabbed her older cousins' hand.

"And to you as well Helena. How is your mother?"

"She is well, she keeps to her home more and watches more from afar, I tried to give her a room in the castle, but she refused." Helena said as she started to frown.

"Sometimes, with age, pride gets the better of us." Leia smiled.

"I know why you are here and I must tell you, she will not be happy. She has been here for twelve years and has built a life here. She is a beautiful, powerful, strong willed, and an amazing leader at the age of 28. Just like her mother and her grandmother before her. She may be one of my handmaidens, but she is also the Commander of my fleet. Even though there is no war that we will engage in, I wanted the most skilled star pilot in the galaxy to train my pilots, well next to Han of course. She will not go with you easily, this is not going to go the way you think it will," Helena said sternly

The comment about piloting got a snort out of Poe and he was given quite an ominous look from his general.

Rey felt a familiarity, with the last sentence that the queen had said, it was just like Luke's when she went to turn Kylo.

Holding up her hand for pause, "Regardless, she is my daughter and I would like an audience with her. Her brother is getting stronger by the day and I fear she is no longer safe. As her mother, I need to make sure she is safe," Leia replied.

"As you wish. I will take you to her though, she might be more forthcoming if it is me that accompanies you. She is in the hanger with her pilots' core. I was also going to suggest you a take a couple smaller ships with you when you depart so the entire resistance isn't crammed in the falcon," Helen offered.

"You don't have to do that Helena, really its too much, you already kept my daughter safe and hidden all these years" Leia replied.

"Nonsense, it'll be my pleasure, anything to help my family." Helena started with a smile, she then turned to Poe. "I assume by your attire that you are a flyboy. Will you and your friend (pointing to Finn) be able to fly two transports out of here?"

"Yes ma'am." Poe and Finn responded together.

"Good, we will get them right after we get to the General's daughter," replied Helena


	3. Chapter 3

As they entered the hanger bay, they immediately saw the x-wings, Poe and Rey lit up like it was Christmas day. They were new and shiny, all were gold base and had etchings of red with the emblem of Naboo. Red and Gold were the colors of the monarchy of Naboo. The queen walked with authority into the hanger, getting the attention of several pilots, who then stood at attention as she passed them. Helena decided to stop in the middle of the hanger, she saw the General's daughter was at the edge of the hanger. She was staring off into the city. Helena could tell she sensed them and wasn't going to come greet them on her own.

"Commander Solo, I request an audience with you please," Helena shouted above the work going on in the hanger.

Leia's eyes widened at the title and at the fact that she gave her daughter the name of Organa when she brought her here. Leia thought to herself, her daughter must have felt more connected to her father because of flying and that's why she changed it. And then, Commander Solo turned around slowly and started to walk to the middle of the hanger to greet her Queen.

Commander Solo had perfect straight black hair, it fell half way down her back and was tied back in a pony tail at the base of her neck. As she walked she wrapped the hair up around her shoulder, which made her look like an amazon warrior ready to fight. She held strong features in her face, a strong jaw resembling Leia, soft cheek bones and searing green eyes which were all Han. She wore all black pants, black boots, a tight black training t-shirt, her look was topped off with a sweeping black cape, that had a hood. The trim of the cape was gold and it held the Naboo emblem stitched in red. If you didn't already know that this was the supreme leaders twin you would just assume it by looking at her.

She smirked when she saw who was with her Queen. Rey thought to herself, that smirk was all Han. And then Rey saw it as she got closer, she was most definitely Ben's twin; their features were almost identical, except the eyes, his were deep golden brown. As she walked, she walked with pride and purpose towards the middle of the hanger to greet her Queen and guests. She walked with ease, almost like she was gliding, a much more elegant gait than Ben has, Rey thought. As she got closer, Rey was also the first to notice what was attached to her belt, a lightsaber.

Poe was in awe, she was beautiful, and she was a pilot. She's probably just as deadly as her brother he thought to himself. If good looks and smiles could kill, Poe would have dropped dead where he stood. Since they don't, he stood at attention next to his General, melting inside at Commander Solo's beauty.

"Helena" she nodded

"Alexandra" Helena responded and nodded towards the General

"Mother, I thought that was you I felt. How are you after all these years?" Alexandra said with a vile in her voice.

Almost immediately the General waved Poe and Finn to go with the Queen. They headed to inspect the ships that she had promised. Rey turned to head with them, but the General grabbed her arm before she could.

"Alexandra Padme Organa Solo, you watch that tone when talking to your mother. And before you even say anything I am here to apologize and bring you home. I am sorry that I left you here, but I saw no other way to protect you from the darkness that took your brother, we couldn't bear to lose you to the darkness as well."

"Oh, please mother, you and Han just couldn't stand that I was strong in the force and you assumed that the same thing was going to happen to me. Just so you know, Uncle Luke came to visit before he disappeared, he brought Ashoka, who was trained by Anakin Skywalker, he left her here to train me in the force. I am just as strong as Benjamin, if not stronger now, but I will not hurt him, nor will I try to turn him. I can't hide from him, we have too strong of a bond…." Alexandra trailed off looking towards Rey

The General looked towards Rey then back to Alexandra concern in her eyes.

"Alexandra, what is it?" Leia asked with concern.

"Mother call me Alex, and she, she is strong in the force. And I sense that she has a bond with Ben as well."

"Rey?" the General asked shocked

Rey stared down at her feet for a little while unsure of what to do or say, and then she was interrupted.

"Well? speak!" Shouted Alexandra, that same temper that Ben himself possesses coming out.

The General approached Rey and gently laid a hand on her arm, nodding for her to go ahead.

Rey said solemnly, "Yes, yes its true. I do have a force bond with Ben. Its been happening since I went to train with Luke. We can only see each other and not each other's surroundings but if we touch then we can see everything. I went to him on Snoke's ship before Crait to try and turn him. He killed Snoke for me and then we fought the guard. When he asked me to stay, I couldn't, you guys needed saving, so I said no and then we fought for the lightsaber and tore it in half. I went back to the falcon and came to get you guys off Crait. I feel responsible for his temper tantrum."

"Great, just great Mom! Ben got his fucking heart broken and now he's going to terrorize the galaxy even more!" Shouted Alexandra

"Relax Alex, please lower your voice, your damn temper is as bad as Ben's sometimes." Turning to Rey, "Rey, I am sorry that you had to keep this all to yourself. I am here if you would like to talk and I am sure that Alex will help you learn how to control the bond, what he can see in you and your emotions." Leia said smiling as she lifted Rey's chin.

"That's if I was coming with you, I am not leaving here. I have made a life here. Ben will not hurt me." Alexandra said sternly towards her mother.

"This is not a debate Alexandra" Leia demanded

"And I am no longer a child." Alex shouted

In a calmer voice, Alex tried to reason with her mother; "I can outfly him and out saber him. I know his every weakness and his every inner thought. We are linked more than him and Rey will ever be. If he comes for me, I will be just fine, trust me."

"Honey, I understand all of that, that is why I am asking you to come with us, help keep me safe, I am all you have left, and you are all I have left, unless Ben comes back." Leia replies with sadness in her voice

"What are you talking about?" Alexandra asked confused "Mother?"

Rey stood in silence and bowed her head, not wanting to look at either of the Solo women. Leia didn't know where to begin or how to tell her daughter, daddy's little girl always, what had happened about a month ago.

"Alexandra, I don't know quite how to say this…." Leia trailed off, she was not ready to say it out loud. She wasn't ready to tell her only daughter about Han and Luke. She fortunately was saved by Rey.

"Look Alexandra, I don't know you, but I am the only person that will be able to say this to you right now. Kylo Ren killed your father, and your uncle Luke, force projected himself to try to give us time to escape. He decided to face Ben. He was trying to let Ben know he was sorry for failing him. The sheer force he had to use to project himself ended up killing him and he became one with the force. I am very sorry," Rey said solemnly and stepped away quickly, unsure how Alexandra would react to the news.

"Thank you, Rey", while placing a hand on her mother's shoulder. "I assume Chewie is on the Falcon waiting?"

"Does that mean?" the General asked with hope

"Yes, I will come with you. I will keep you safe. I will even help to finish training Rey, we will build her a new saber. We will win this war, even if we don't bring Ben back." Alexandra then turned to shout an order to one of her captains. "Captain Monnet, you are now Commander of this fleet, I am taking my x-wing with me, as I am going to leave with resistance."

"Yes ma'am, shall I ready your ship?"

"Yes please. I am going to get us a new flagship so that we can spark a fire. I know a few people on Canto Bight that owe me a favor or two." Alexandra said with the signature Solo smirk.

"Mother, I will call in this favor for you and the ship will be delivered here tomorrow. Let me get my stuff together and I will meet you in a bit, I will have you all stay in the castle this evening in guest quarters." Alexandra said but then her world started to blur, and she knew what was coming. "Quickly, get back to the Falcon, Ben might not be able to see Rey's surroundings or feel who is with her, but he can definitely see mine."


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Rey and the General heard that, they took off as quick as they could to meet up with Finn and Poe. The General informed the resistance that they would have another ship to house them soon and for tonight that they would be able to stay in the castle. The cheers were soon replaced with quiet as the General had started giving out orders. The most important was still finding a new base.

"Benjamin."

"I said don't call me that anymore, Alexandra!"

"Well, I will never call you Kylo, I will call you Ben always and Benjamin when I am pissed at you."

Ben stalked forward towards his sister. She was a little taller than their mother, around 5'7 but he still towered over her at 6'4

"What are you talking about, I have done nothing to you," spat Ben

In pure anger, Alexandra began, "Benjamin Chewbacca Solo, you killed our father! Alexandra paused and then began again still angry. Did you think I wouldn't ever find out? Did you think you could keep it from me, in that dark part of your brain forever and claim that you were just trying to keep me safe by not letting me in there?"

"Watch it Alex, anger leads to the dark side," Ben said with a smirk.

"Answer me Ben!" she shouted again

"Kylo!" he shouted back

"Kylo Ren, you answer me right now. Why'd you kill our father? You broke our mothers' heart!"

"Ah so mother has come back for you has she? That's how you found out? Does mommy know her little princess has a force bond with her dark prince of a son?

"Yes, mother has always known, you idiot. Sometimes, I swear you don't use that brain of yours. Now answer me, please" she begged him

"Fine, yes, I killed Han, he was a disappointing father to the both of us. You know that as well as I do, he was never around. Why does it matter to you so much?"

"Ben, she spoke in a whisper, are you serious? You're talking to daddy's little girl remember? When you left for the academy father was always near me, it was like he didn't want someone to take me away too. I always felt like dad loved me more because he wouldn't let me go to train. But today, I found out that mom not only loved me just as much but loves you more. She will do anything to bring you home, including getting me to join her."

They stood in silence for a while. Kylo had come out of his shell, turning into Ben and wrapped his sister into a hug, he knew she needed one. Even with how strong she was, stronger than him, she needed to let her emotions take over and needed to be cared for. Ben remembers helping her right after he burned the school down. How it affected her life more than he thought. She was ripped away from friends and family and it was all his fault. So, he always gave her this; hugs, forehead kisses, anything to comfort her. Then he felt it as he hugged her, a familiar signature, but it wasn't their mothers.

"You've met Rey?" Ben asked

Alexandra stuttered, unsure if she should say yes, but knew she could never lie to him. "Yes, yes I have. She loves you, you know? I could see it in her eyes when she spoke about your bond with her and what happened on Snoke's ship."

Ben paused, stepping away from his sister and looking down while holding onto her arms. "She what? She told you what happened?"

"Yes, Ben please, don't be upset, I kind of forced it out of her with my temper."

"I am not upset. But I will keep you safe and since I know how to connect this bond, I will try not to unless I sense that you need me. However, it will not be that easy with Rey, ours isn't controllable." Ben smiled looking down at her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "For now, my starlight; be safe, don't fall in love with any fly boys, and remind mother I do love her, but I have to finish what grandfather started."

Alexandra just smiled and nodded as he disappeared. She ran off to get one of the maids to pack for her. She also needed to call her contact about acquiring a ship and she needed to find her mother. She had a feeling it was going to be a rocky end to this war.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Lieutenant Connix that found them a new base. As she was finalizing her plans with the General, they saw the new ship landing and it was massive. They were going to go to the planet of Ryloth, it was one of the biggest old resistance bases. The General was walking around the Falcon checking on the progress of some of the other tasks she assigned when her daughter appeared outside of it. Chewbacca let out a wail as he left the cockpit and headed down the ramp towards her for a hug.

"Thanks Chewie, I missed you too, but no I can't step on this ship just yet. I'm sorry, it's the ship that left me here." Alexandra said

Chewie nodded in understanding and said that he would be there for her when she was ready. She was then approached by her mother and Poe.

"Nice to meet you, Poe Dameron." He said extending his hand

"Nice to meet you fly boy, Alexandra Solo." She smiled shaking his hand

"Whoa, whoa, fly boy?" Poe asked hurt

"Yeah, you can tell, by the clothes, the confidence and the swagger. I was told not to fall in love with any fly boys, that its dangerous." She replied with the signature solo smirk

"And whom may I ask told you that?" asked the General

"Well, it was just some brotherly advice." She winked at her mother and then led her towards the new ship while leaving a stunned Poe in silence.

"Anyways, mother, this is the new ship. I have requested a pilot from Naboo, he wants to join the resistance and knows how to fly something this big. We can dock the Falcon, my x-wing plus 9 others and two smaller ships as well. I hope this is enough, I used a good chunk of the inheritance that was left behind by grandmother," smiled Alexandra.

"Its perfect sweetheart, absolutely perfect," Leia smiled up at her. "Alex, I want to make you Admiral within the resistance. My number 2, someone who can take over if I happen to fall. Would you do this for me?" asked Leia

"Of course. Are there any Commanders left?" asked Alex

"I would like to make Rey, Finn and Poe my Commanders" Leia smiled knowing that Poe will love to have his old title back.

"Well then, shall we get to Ryloth?" Alex asked smiling

"Well I still need to introduce you to the resistance and there is still so much to do before we leave."

"Mom, always so worried, I have a whole fleet of pilots that can help before I am no longer their Commander. I have everything under control. Just get everyone on to the new main ship and we will be out soon enough. Once we are in the air, we can do introductions."

The General nodded, knowing that her daughter has become wise, and knowing that they would need to get out of here quick. Leia assumed that Ben always knew where Alex was but never hurt her because he hurt her bad enough already. So, Leia got everyone moving. Rey was the only one who stayed behind on the Falcon to help Chewie, so he'd have a copilot to land on the other ship. Leia saw her daughter directing her pilots and then heading to her x-wing. In a certain light, she could look like several people, just like Ben. They both had a mixture of their grandparents and their parents in them. Leia stood proud and humbled. She didn't think that this would go this easily. She thought there would be much more fight to it.

Rey was walking the last of the resistance out of the ship and rechecking it as her world began to blur. She knew what was about to happen and she darted into the captain's quarters.

"Ben?"

"Ben is gone, you made it so when you left."

"Ben, please, you know I had to leave, you know I couldn't stay," Rey pleaded with her eyes.

Angrily, "No, no, you're still holding on to the past. You need to let go, we could have built something new and different, we could have been standing next to each other."

"Ben, you know why I couldn't, but we will stand together soon. I can feel it," Rey said with softness in her voice and her eyes as she stepped towards him.

"Stop calling me Ben, your as bad as," he trailed off not wanting to reveal who he was thinking of.

"As bad as? Alexandra? Yes, I know about Alexandra. Why didn't you tell me you had a sister, someone else who loved you?" asked Rey with hesitation.

Ben spoke softly now, pulling closer to Rey and leaning down to her ear. "Yes, just like Alexandra. She may be family but her love for me was gone long ago when I ruined her life and she got sent away. They didn't want her to be consumed by the darkness that held me, so they hid her away from me, away from everyone. You know, she told me she thinks you love me, is it true?"

Looking up to Ben, Rey realized just how close they truly were, she could feel his breath on her lips. His hair hung in his face. She decided that actions would speak louder than her words ever could. She wasn't sure what kind of love it was. She knew she didn't want him hurt, she didn't want him to die, she wanted to see him smile. As she thought to herself, she raised herself up onto her tip toes, brushed some of his hair away from his face and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. When she pulled away she saw that damn solo smirk, like he knew he was right. She didn't need to say anything.

"I love you too, you know" Ben replied, and that was Ben's voice, not Kylo's that answered.

Rey smiled, as she responded looking up at him, "I know."

He disappeared just as he was about to steal another kiss. She stood in the captain's quarters smiling. She knew Ben was there just now and that meant that there was still light, there was still hope. Ben Solo would come back to them, she could feel it.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by the Falcon moving for takeoff. She bolted back to the cockpit to help Chewie, otherwise she would never here the end of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Poe was mesmerized by Alexandra, she was everything he ever wanted, and he knew it as soon as he first saw her. Her x-wing was opposite of all the rest, it was red with the gold detailing. It matched her fashion sense, but then again, the red also matched the strong will she possessed. She would be thrilling to watch in battle, he thought. She was beautiful and strong, he would do anything to be with her. As he thought more about it however, he realized her mother was the General and her brother was Kylo Ren and those were two people he would rather not cross.

Alexandra stood with her mother aboard their new ship, that they named, the Hope. Alex knew what her mother was about to say to the remainder of the resistance and knew that she was about to feel even more weight on her shoulders. Ben might have the weight of Vader's name to live up to, but she must live up to her mother and her namesake, Padme. That was a whole different level of pressure.

"Today, marks a new light, a new hope for the resistance. The rebellion is reborn today, Luke was not the last Jedi, gesturing to her daughter and Rey, this is just the beginning of the war. We are the spark, that will light the fire, that will burn the First Order down. We will rebuild on Ryloth. I am announcing new leadership. They will be an integral part of our growth and rebuilding process. To my right; Rey, Finn and Poe will now all hold the title of Commander. To my left; my daughter, Alexandra, will now hold the title of Admiral. She is my number 2, if anything were to ever happen to me, she would assume my role. We must thank her, for this beautiful new ship. Please everyone try to get some rest, if you can. And may the force be with us!" The General stepped down with a smile on her face as she walked to the bridge.

As the remainder of the resistance clapped, Alexandra stared to Rey with a follow me look and stepped away from the small stage. When they got near the bridge Alex stopped and turned to see Rey at her heels.

"Rey, once we get to Ryloth, I will help you train. I am no Jedi master however, Ashoka trained me in the grey. I work in the light just as much as the dark. Do you understand what that means?"

"I believe so. Does that mean I will fall to the dark? I welcomed it with Luke. He was scared because I reminded him too much of Ben," replied Rey.

"You too? She chuckled, Uncle Luke used to say that about me. He said when Ben found his true equal in the light then there would be balance. I don't have that balance, but you do. I walk the line between light and dark. I will show you how to use the Force and how to rebuild a saber," said Alexandra with a stern face.

"Thank you, I would love to learn whatever I can. Do you really think I am balanced?"

"Rey, I can feel the force around you, and I feel more balanced around you. I am sure Ben feels the same way. We both have our grandfather's darkness in us, but we do have light to balance us as well. That is how I became grey. I don't follow the rules of either the Jedi nor the Sith. We will go over more when we start your training. Two days after we are settled," said Alex calmly and then she walked to her mother on the bridge.

"Mother, may I have a word in private please?" Alexandra asked

The General nodded and led her to the office that was onboard and closed the door.

Alexandra started slowly, "mother, when I talked to Ben yesterday he promised he wouldn't contact me much and he would just use his and Rey's bond."

"That's wonderful to hear. That means there is hope," The General beamed with a smile

"He also said that he loves you still and he's sorry, but he has to finish what grandfather started," said Alex solemnly

"Well if that isn't a Ben Solo statement, I wouldn't know who was talking," Leia snorted.

"Also, I am worried, the way he talked about Rey and the way Rey talked about him, I sensed love and compassion for each other. We are dealing with star crossed lovers, this could end badly, like our grandparents. I sense him wanting to be better for her and I can sense that he will do anything to get her to stand with him," Alex said with concern.

"I see, well keep a close eye on Rey, and teach her how to protect herself inside and outside of the bond. Please Alex, I know its asking a lot but please help Rey. Two Jedi in the grey are better than one. Love and compassion can sway this war" Leia smiled at Alex. Alex never told her mother she was grey, Leia could just feel it.

"Now, tell me about this brotherly advice on fly boys?" asked Leia.

"Well, Ben felt it necessary to tell his only sister to not go falling in love with any flyboys during this war because they can be dangerous. I am pretty sure that he was inferring to Poe. He has quite the reputation throughout the galaxy."

"I see. Well this will be interesting, he seems to have much love for you and Rey. He now has twice the reason to protect the resistance, I can only hope he holds that love for saving me, as well," Leia said slightly concerned. "Also, on the topic of Poe, please don't fall for any flyboys, you don't need them, you are the best star pilot in the galaxy, I hear, next to Ben. So, don't go falling for someone that loves his flying and his ship more than you."

"Yes mother, I know." Alex smiled, rolled her eyes and walked out to find her quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

As Alex walked in, she felt the need to call for Ben. She needed to be able to tell about what was happening. She heard a gasp, as soon as he appeared though. She forgot to feel out his surroundings before she pulled towards him. She recognized the red-haired man that was staring at her. It was General Hux. Immediately, she used the Jedi mind trick to make him forget why he was there and what he saw.

"Ben, I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you quick, I didn't even think to check." She was looking down and then she slowly looked up as he began to speak.

"Alexandra, he said sternly, you must remember that I am the Supreme Leader now, and I will most likely always have an audience. When I come to you, I always feel it out. I know you know how to do that. I need you to stay safe from Hux and now he knows about you. He is hunting the resistance, I can't order him to stop," Ben sighed heavily.

"I said I was sorry, I just needed you to know something."

"Say it already Alexandra," He said angrily

"I know you love her, I know you love me, and I know you love mom, it's there, so don't deny it. Alex's voice started to shake a bit at the last part. What I don't know, is the length that you will go to keep us safe. I need to know, if I did ever fall for someone, not saying I did, I need to know that you won't hurt them, no matter what side they are on."

Walking closer to his sister, he took a seat on her bed and waved her over to sit down. She sat willingly, but her usual strong demeanor was gone because she had her big brother here to keep her safe, he was the older one after all and he always seemed to act like he was years older. She never minded though, she liked having her big brother take care of her. He placed his hand on her cheek and forced her to look up at him.

"Alex, he said softly, I would never hurt someone that makes you happy. I can not hurt you anymore than I have already. I have ripped your life and your heart to pieces and it kills me. You are still and will always be my starlight. As for mom, I will always love her and try to keep her safe, but she is leading a war against me now. As for Rey, she is my sunshine, my light that breaks through the darkness, I will never hurt her, I will never force her to do anything, but one day she will stand by my side. I have seen my future family in her eyes. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, more than you know. But I need to tell you one more thing," She said slowly

"What is it?" asked Ben.

"It's mother, I can feel it, she is getting weaker. She needs to stay out of fighting and war. She made me Admiral for when she passes. I can't fight a war against my own brother," Alex said starting to cry

"Alex, he said pulling her in for a hug, we will end this before it comes to that. I promise, I can feel it," then he lied to his sister for the first time ever, just to make her feel a little bit less sad. "You, me, and mom will be back on Chandrilla together, soon." He kissed the top of her head and held her for a little bit.

When he went to move back, she sneered at him a little.

"Benjamin Solo, I know you lied, but thank you," She said smiling as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

"I know. He smiled down at her, but I have to go, Hux is coming back." He disappeared

Alexandra smiled to herself knowing that sooner or later her brother would come back. Her brother was in there. The one that always took her to the lake, taught her to fly, took her on hikes, to fight hand to hand, her best friend. Her brother was under Kylo Ren and all she had to do was use that love he felt to her advantage. Ben Solo would come back to them, she could feel it. She decided to lay down as it was another 12 hours until they reached Ryloth.

Ben just finished another meeting with Hux and went back to his quarters. As he pulled off his gloves and his cloak he felt the world blur and Rey came into his view. She was reading, in her bed and it looked like she had a room to herself, he hoped so anyways.

"Rey?"

"Hello Kylo, that's what you want to be called, right?"

"You can call me Ben, please."

"Ben, your sister is going to be my teacher, are you okay with that?"

"Of course, he said, stepping closer to her, grabbing hold of her hand." He then could see her surroundings and she did in fact have her own room. "As long as she doesn't teach you in either discipline."

"Well she said she was going to teach me the grey, because that's what she is."

"Has she showed you her lightsaber yet?" Ben asked.

"No, not yet. Why?"

"Well hers is a light shade of purple. A mix of blue and red. Landing somewhere in the middle of blue and red will mean you are grey. She will teach you more when you guys go search for a new kyber crystal or rebuild off the broken one."

"I see, well thank you. I am glad that I will finally have a teacher." Rey smiled

"Don't be fooled, the mighty skywalker blood still runs through her. She does have a dark side, don't make her angry. He smirked, she's just like me." Ben continued to smirk, waiting for Rey to look at him. He kept inching closer.

"Well, Benjamin Solo, making any Skywalker angry isn't number one on my list. Its actually at the bottom." She smiled at the statement and at how close he was.

Ben reached down tentatively and cupped her chin in his hand. He angled his head and slowly crashed his lips onto hers. It was a more heated kiss than the first one. When they finally broke, Rey gave him another light kiss before stepping back.

"Not Benjamin, Benjamin is reserved for my mother and my sister when they are angry with me. Or when I am married, for my future wife."

"Well, Benjamin Solo, sometimes you just have to give in and let things go," She said with a smirk.

Their bond started to fade, and he caressed her cheek one last time. All the while thinking, she will be my wife one day, she's allowed to use Benjamin. Maybe that's what she was doing, telling me that she knew she would be my wife one day. Maybe one day, the lie he told his sister would come true. He knew he had to do better for Rey. He decided right then and there, he needed to start to dismantle the iron fist of the order and start reinstating governments. He smiled as he laid in bed. He would do it for Rey first, Alexandra second, and of course, his mother. He would have to act fast though, his mother was fading, and he knew his sister couldn't bear to fight her big brother, and he couldn't bear to fight his starlight.


	8. Chapter 8

When they reached Ryloth, Alex immediately took charge for her mother. She also invested the help of C-3PO and r2d2, she would need their help for the technical aspect of the base. Leia looked on in awe as her daughter took control of the situation and she smiled, she saw a younger version of herself in her daughter.

"C-3PO I need you and R2D2 to make sure that the technology of the base is useful. Can you also make some updates as needed to get our communications systems and medical systems online quickly?"

"Yes princess," C-3PO said and grabbed R2 to go start their work.

"It's Alex or Admiral" rolling her eyes at C-3PO.

"Yes, sorry ma'am, I will adjust my settings" C-3PO said and continued to walk away.

As she watched the droids walk away, she did know that she was a princess, but she hated being reminded of what could have been if her grandfather never blew up their home planet. As she thought about it though she knew she might have not been born if not for that event.

Poe and Finn were setting up the hanger bay. They were tasked with making sure there was a mechanics set up for every dock and every ship. But if you were to look at them for afar, it was two best friends just hanging out and goofing around.

"Do you think we can trust her?" asked Finn

"Yes, I believe we can, she wouldn't just get us all this and turn on us," Poe smiled as he looked towards Alex longingly.

"Well, maybe you could say that without puppy eyes and I will believe you." Finn chuckled

Punching Finn's arm, "Shut it, I can't even get close to her, she's a Solo. What about you and Rose?"

Finn blushed and looked away, mumbling, "I guess we can change the subject."

Rey and Rose finally had the electric back on for the base after help from 3PO. It took them a few hours to get it to all aspects of the base. All the while, Rey was distracted that she would be training soon. She was also curious to know what was going on with Rose and Finn, as Finn was her first friend. So, while they were making sure the connections were correct in the hanger bay, she glanced at the boys working and decided to ask.

"So, Rose, Rey started slowly, have you ever wondered what boys talk about when we aren't around?" She nodded over to Finn and Poe.

Blushing, Rose responded, "well it looks like they just hit each other and then laugh. They probably never use more than like 2 braincells at any given time," She laughed

"Well I think they talk about girls," Rey said smirking. "So, we should talk about them, so what do you think of Finn?"

Rose nearly dropped the computer she was holding. "Finn? He is cute and caring. I think I kissed him before I passed out on Crait."

"Really? How was it?" Rey asked

"I don't remember really, I just know I really kind of like him since then," said Rose smiling.

"I knew it!" Rey shouted "You guys would be so cute together"

"Really? And should you really be talking about all this? Weren't the Jedi against stuff like this?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I will find out more when Alex starts training me in two days," replied Rey.

"Make sure to tell me all about it! Being in the same location of a Jedi being trained will be so exciting!" said Rose.


	9. Chapter 9

The base on Ryloth was rather large, everyone would be able to have their own room for the time being until they started recruiting. There was a large hanger and medical bay which would work towards their advantage. It also had coverage; trees, hills, and small rock formations. It would be helpful in keeping them safe. It will also be helpful in Rey's training, thought Alexandra.

Alex knew she had to find the Kyber cave before they started, she needed to get a new crystal before they began. Alex had no idea where to start, however, and it was frustrating. She stood on the edge of the cliff that the hanger bay sat on looking around at her Commanders and the ships, specifically the Falcon. They were diligently working with each other trying to get the base up and running, this was step one to rebuilding, a fully functional base.

She never thought that she would be here, fighting against her brother, with her mother in something she didn't fully understand. She never thought that "daddy's little girl" would end up so broken and even more so after she was all grown up. The anger began to rise, and she felt her hand go towards her saber. She ignited it with pure anger, walked down the path next to the hanger, and lunged towards the tree that was near and started hacking. She didn't think that anyone saw, however, Finn and Rey both noticed.

Rey saw the purple saber ignite out of the corner of her eye and she was in awe of it. It was beautiful, she thought, it looked steady and balanced. She wished that she had a saber. When she saw Alex lunge and start wrecking the tree, she knew she was angry and that the dark was coming out. She wondered if Ben had these same types of tantrums.

When Finn heard the saber ignite, he immediately went to go say something to Poe, but realized that he wasn't there. He turned to see Alex lunging at the tree and destroying it. Finn was aware of tantrums of anger like this. Kylo Ren used to have tantrums like this he thought, but he took it out on equipment, usually. He wondered, how dark Alex truly was and vowed to keep Poe away from her for his own good.

As Alex finally relaxed, she felt her world start to blur, and reignited the saber. This was going to be more annoying, if he came when she was in the dark and angry, he was not going to like her.

"Alexandra, calm down."

"Ben, I do not need to calm down. Don't tell me what to do!" shouted Alex.

"You're going to a dark place, Alex, I don't want you to go there. I want you to come back to the grey. I want you to be safe," Ben said softly.

"I just can't do this right now, Ben, I can't."

"Starlight, I am sorry that this isn't where you want to be, and I am sorry that I have caused you some of this hurt. I don't know how much more I can apologize for causing you this pain. But I do know that I can tell you that I love you, you are strong, and you need to stay strong. Your team needs a leader right now. Channel that anger into something more." He walked toward his sister slowly while talking and he reached out towards her saber and shut it off.

Alex dropped her saber, lowered her head and collapsed into her brothers' arms. Through her sobs most people wouldn't be able to figure out what she said but he could see it in her thoughts.

"I can't lose any more people. I am more tired of this than I thought. I can't."

All Ben did was hold his sister, he then saw someone he hasn't seen in a long while approaching them, their mother. She caught them in a loving moment and her eyes were filled with hope. He started to let go of his sister, not wanting to see his mother, he looked down at her face and wiped her tears quickly. He gently kissed her forehead and whispered, "stay strong, starlight." Then he vanished.

Leia approached her daughter slowly, she was on her knees. She had pulled her beautiful black straight hair out of her pony tail and let it fall into her face. Her mother kneeled next to her and swept some of it back behind her ear.

"Sweetheart, what can I do?"

"Nothing mom, I'm just upset, it finally hit me about dad, I was staring at the Falcon when I lost it. I think it's time I try to get on the ship."

"Honey, is that all it is? Ben was here, I saw him, are you sure that it isn't something more that you want to talk about?"

"I just can't do all this, I also can't lose you, this weight is too much." Alexandra started crying again

"My darling, I understand, I do. I am sorry that I have put all this weight on you. Do you want to go lie down and I will keep everyone moving? It looks like everyone is done with the exterior and heading into the interior sections to fix those up."

"That would be wonderful, thank you, mom. But I don't think I am going to lie down just yet." Alex stared off towards the Falcon. It was time to face the fear. Fear makes you stronger, but it also leads to the dark. She can use that fear to her advantage.

"Chewie!" Alex shouted up at the hanger "I think I am ready"

Chewie's smile was so big, and he ran and swept her up in a huge hug. He walked with her slowly as they approached the ramp. He held her shoulder and was there to support her the entire way in. As she stepped on she took it all in, all the memories coming back. She used to chase Ben through this ship, she just smiled.

"Chewie, may I?" Alex nodded to the pilot's chair, Chewie nodded and sat down next to her. She took it all in and knew she just needed to fly it once. "Chewie, shall we go out flying soon?"

Chewie roared in excitement and nodded. That made Alex smile and she decided to head to her quarters now to get some rest. But first a stop in the mess hall, she was hungry, and she needed to find something to eat. She couldn't lead as an Admiral on an empty stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

Ben Solo hated seeing his sister so upset, he looked before him at the planets that he has already freed and had help set up governments for. There would be a galactic senate again, but it would be different this time. He would use the order as the governing body he thought. He would need to be tactile with the next phase of his plan. It would take a few months, but he had his knights on his side for help, especially with Hux. He had a plan for Armitage Hux, he wouldn't be a problem much longer. If all went according to plan he will start making negotiations with his mother and the resistance in 6 months' time. Ben's world started to blur slightly, he knew it wasn't his sister but his Rey.

"Ben, I need to know when all of this is going to end? When we touch, I see our future, and I am not sure how much longer I can wait for it."

"Rey, he paused, it will take time, I have already started changing things within the order. It will take time though and then I will bring my proposal to the General. You don't have to wait you know, you can come to me now Rey, we can change this all together."

"Ben, you know I can't. You know if you reach inside my mind you know I can't, but I want to. I am needed here. Your family needs my help."

"I need you more." He said leaning his forehead to hers. "I want you more. Please come to me sweetheart."

She sighed as she knew this was not going the way she wanted. She leaned her head up a little and gave him a gentle kiss. When she broke it, she whispered "I do love you. I'm sorry."

"I know." Ben said defeated

The connection then broke. That was 3 months ago now, Ben found a way to keep the connection at bay. He blocked it every chance that he could. He wanted to be better before he saw her again. He also knew she needed to not be so distracted while training. He didn't even reach out to his sister, he wanted her to feel like she didn't need her big brother for anything, he wanted her to remember that she was always stronger than him.

Rey and Alexandra had been aggressively training for the last three months. They built Rey a new saber staff, it was a light shade of yellow. Perfect for Rey is what Alex had said. Alex also said that she was progressing quickly and never has she seen someone that matches her and Bens strength.

"has Ben called out in your bond to you?" Rey asked

"No, why? Has he not been connecting with you?"

"No, silence for the past three months, just when all these freed worlds started showing up."

"Huh, Alex began, same here. I'm sure he is just protecting us because he is supreme leader now."

While Rey and Alex were training, Leia sent Finn, Rose and Poe out recruiting. They have grown their numbers plentifully and were just waiting for a fight. What Leia was seeing however, from the First Order was not fighting anymore, they looked like they were pulling back little by little. She smiled slightly, knowing that this was Ben trying to be better for Rey. Rey deserved it too. She was getting closer to Alex by the day, they were almost like sisters now. This made the General smile, as Rey was finally finding the family that she longed for.

Poe hated going on missions with Finn and Rose lately, they had recently started dating and they were just too in love to even notice anything else. Poe decided that he didn't really care anyways, he had his eyes still set on one woman. Many have tried to sway his interest in the last 4 months at this base, but Alexandra Solo was someone he couldn't shake or let alone get off his mind. He realized one day as they were training some new pilots together, that he would give up the sky for her, and that was something a flyboy never said. He decided when they got back from this mission, he would face the fear and ask her to dinner.

The Admiral was waiting for the Poe, Finn and Rose when she was approached by her mother.

"Alexandra, what is weighing on so heavy on those shoulders of yours?"

"Something just doesn't feel right. There is unease in the force and I haven't connected with Ben in over 3 months, neither has Rey. I am not saying that I am worried, I am just saying something doesn't feel right."

"Alex, do you see the change that he has made though, he is changing to make a better world for Rey and for his family." Leia said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, we will see. I still think something isn't right. Mom, there is just something, something I don't like. Maybe its one of the representatives from the new governments out there. I just feel unease."

"Sweetheart, did you ever think that maybe, just maybe you miss your brother?"

"No, of course not." She said snorting and tucking her hair behind her ear. Alex was keeping her hair long still, the length of her mid back, her mother always wanted to braid it and put it up, Alex though loved the side swoop pony tail. It made her feel like a strong warrior. Some of it always fell out of the tie though as she kept it so loose.

The General left her Admiral standing in the hanger waiting for her Commanders to return. She left Rey mediating on a hill somewhere when she got this odd feeling. She wanted to investigate the feeling, but she needed to be here for their arrival.

"Red team coming in for landing, are we clear?" Poe asked over the coms

"Admiral Solo clearing you for landing red team leader."

Poe sat in the cockpit with a smile on his face, she was waiting there for them. This was going to be his moment. He needed to do it now, he would have to do it however, after saying their recruiting mission was a bust. This would be hard.

"Admiral." Finn and Rose said together, stepping off the small ship

"Commander, Captain, I want reports on my desk as soon as you have gotten some rest. Latest, 0900 tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." They responded in unison.

"Poe? Walk with me please?" asked Alexandra

"Of course, Admiral. What can I do for you?" Poe asked

"I am wondering why this mission was failed, absolutely no one wanted to join us?" Alex asked sternly

"Everyone that we encountered said they don't fear the order anymore and there was no need to be fighting against them. I am sorry." Poe explained.

"That's alright, it has to be whatever Ben is up to." Said Alex sighing.

They stood in silence for a while before Poe gained his courage and strength to ask his question.

"Alexandra, may I ask you something."

"Of course, Poe, what is it?"

"Well, rubbing his neck and looking down, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me?"

There was a pause, Alex smiled thinking of what her brother had mentioned months before. Before she answered she thought about it though. He has volunteered numerous times to remain behind on missions to help her at the base and to help her train new volunteers. She smiled at the thought that maybe just maybe a flyboy would give up the sky for her.

"I would love to Poe, one question though?"

"Anything?"

"Can we race after dinner? Settle who's the best?" Alex asked these questions hoping he would say no, because that meant he didn't want to fly and he wanted to be with her.

"Well, I mean we could, but I was hoping we could do dinner and then take a nice walk around the lake and catch some stars." Poe flashed his smile that could make you melt.

"That sounds like a much better idea. I'll see you tonight then?" Alex asked

"of course." Poe replied, grabbing her hand a placing a gentle kiss on it.

Alexandra stood smiling at the edge of the hanger bay, she thought what about her mother told her all those months ago. She found a flyboy who was willing to give up flying for her, maybe he was worth her time. Her mother would be proud of that small trick she played to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

Another three months have passed, and Alexandra still hadn't been able to reach to Ben. She was sitting in her office when her mother asked for her urgently to come to the communications room. Alex couldn't even begin to figure out what this was for, she hadn't sent her fleet or her army out in a few months to a fight, she was starting to get the itch herself.

As she walked down the long hallway she thought about this last six months. Rey had progressed, and she made her a grey Jedi knight, she started a relationship with Poe not anything serious as they were still testing the waters, she watched her mothers hope bloom in her chest and regain her strength, she watched Finn and Rose's relationship develop, she finally flew the Falcon numerous times, and lastly, she saw the first order pull back its reigns on the galaxy. She secretly was proud of her brother but rather confused that he didn't let them in on the plan.

As she walked into the room, she saw her brother on the holo screen with a few knights behind him.

"General Organa and Admiral Solo, I am reaching out to begin negotiations talks to start a new galactic senate with your help. I suggest that we meet on Chandrilla."

"Why Chandrilla Ben?" Alex said and then corrected "Sorry, Supreme leader"

"No worries Admiral, I feel Chandrilla is neutral for us. We would bring small parties of no more than 10 people."

"I agree to these terms under one condition." The General replied

"Yes, of course." Ben replied

"Armitage Hux is to be tried for his crimes and put to death by the new senate."

"Agreed, he is already in custody for trying to commit treason against me."

"Well then Chandrilla, 3 standard days at 8:00 am" the General suggested

"Agreed, see you there." Ben cut the transmission immediately.

The Admiral immediately whirled around, she hadn't worn her cloak in a few months, opting for some more general like clothing, but today it felt right, and it whirled with her. "Rey, Poe, Finn and Rose; I need four of the best soldiers we have to accompany us and the General to this meeting."

"Yes ma'am, we are on it."

"One from each of your units should be fine." Alex added

"Mother, he wasn't lying there, I sensed his feelings. He is ready to end this war." Alex said with hope in her voice for the first time in months.

"I felt it too dear. Let us prepare." Leia smiled. "Oh, and please leave the hooded cloak at home, you and your brother become over dramatic when you wear them."

Rey and Rose snorted, knowing that Alex loved her cloak, it helped her feel more powerful, Jedi like when she was feeling dark. The three girls had become very close these last 6 months. Just then a beep jumped her out of her thoughts.

"Princess, the statistical probability that Ben was lying was about 15%" 3PO said.

"Thanks, C-3PO but please never tell me the odds and don't call me Princess." Alexandra said, and the signature smirk reappeared after a long time away.

Leia smiled at her comment knowing exactly what she was about to do next

"Chewie, Alex shouted, I am taking the Falcon. I need you to stay behind, I need to keep someone here and we all know mother will not stay, she wants to see Ben too badly."

Just then Rose chimed in and said that she would forgo one of her officers so that Chewie could accompany her while flying the Falcon. It was unheard of for a ranking officer to fly their own ship, but Alex was her father's daughter, he flew his own ship, and that wouldn't change because of a damn title.

"Thank you Rose, I appreciate the sacrifice."

"Anytime Admiral."

"Chewie, ready the Falcon, we leave for Chandrilla tomorrow. The General and I will have to check out the site. And I want to visit somewhere before we meet for the negotiations."

Chewie roared, and the Commander's got to work on their own preparations.

"Mother, can I speak with you?"

"Of course, dear."

"I want C-3PO and R2D2 with us on the falcon, can you make sure that they come with us?"

"Yes, my darling, should I just make you General already? You certainly do the work and command the team without holding the title." Leia said smiling at her daughter.

"Mom, I didn't mean to, I am sorry. Could we visit our old home? That's what I meant by us have somewhere to visit." Alex smiled slyly

"Yes of course we can my dear," she said placing a hand on her daughters' shoulder. "I can feel Ben coming back to us."

Admiral Solo was a little on edge the rest of the day. Rey was the only one who could feel her anxiousness. She decided that she needed to talk to her Admiral and see what was going on. She was speaking with Poe though and Rey couldn't help but wonder if there was something going on between the two, they seemed rather close lately.

Rey felt her world blur, she knew the feeling and she never had been so excited, she took off out of the hanger to somewhere private. She knew her first move when the bond came to. She was going to jump into his arms and kiss him. And then, there he stood about 6 paces away from her, he looked up with a smirk on his face and she took off running. Jumping into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist and crashed her lips onto his. She kept him locked into a long passionate kiss. He held on to her and used one hand to hold on to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. When they finally parted, she kept her legs wrapped around his waist so that she could stay in his arms.

"Well that was quite the welcome." He smiled coyly

"Well 6 months is a long time to be away from the person that you love," Rey said smiling.

"You still love me, huh?" Ben asked as he kissed her neck, and then started kissing every inch up along her chin stopping at her cheek.

"Of course, I do, but I do have to admit at one point there was a bit of competition…. with your sister, she was becoming my favorite." Rey smirked a bit at Bens expression.

"Very funny, sweetheart," Ben chuckled

"Don't call me sweetheart," Rey spat out

"We will be together soon Rey, very soon. Will you be on Chandrilla with us?" Ben asked

"Yes, I will be there," smiled Rey.

"Good, I will steal you away for a moment, it will be 10 times better in person," Ben replied while setting her down to the ground.

With a frown from being put down she pull it into a smile "I can't wait, but do me a favor before we get there?"

"Anything my queen."

"Talk to your sister, I have a feeling something is going on with her and Poe. Maybe I am over thinking it. I am just suspicious of how she has been acting these last 3 months."

"Oh, I will kill that flyboy. God, I can't wait to get my hands on him." Rey moved to place a hand on Ben's cheek to calm this raging anger.

"Remember your promise to your sister? You would never hurt anyone that would make her happy. And I am just suspicious because I am not able to read her mind so easily these days, well since she made me a grey knight," Rey calmly said.

'Yes, my queen, I remember my promise, I will speak with her." Ben smiled realizing how close she had become to his sister.

"Stop calling me queen! I am not your wife and I am no princess," Rey said angrily.

"Fine, my love, I can't wait to see you, I will talk with my sister. I must go make preparations for Chandrilla. I love you," Ben said softly.

"I know," Rey said as she watched him drift away

Poe and Alexandra were walking through the hanger bay to the edge where they could walk down the path towards the lake. No one followed, but a few heads turned and were curious.

"Poe, you must know how much I care for you."

"I do."

"I don't want anything to happen to you, that's why no one can know yet. You understand right?" Alex said smiling shyly.

"Of course, my love, he said kissing her cheek."

"Be safe my love, she said leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips."

"Always," Poe said with his rugged smile and turned to walk back towards the hanger.


	12. Chapter 12

Alexandra needed to clear her mind, the lake always helped her do that. She couldn't wait to get back to Chandrilla however, the lake there was just as beautiful. She loved the green and blue of her home world and that's when it hit her, Ben didn't lie to her all those months ago. This would be over soon. Ben, her, and mom would be standing together on Chandrilla. It was happening, her brother truly never lied to her. She wondered however how he would react to the news that she was falling in love with Poe. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even feel her mother approaching.

"My darling daughter, what is weighing so heavy on those shoulders this time?"

"Ben"

"Ah, well that should all be taken care of soon. Is there anything else my beautiful daughter wants to talk about?" Leia asked

Alex knew that her mother was prying. She had a connection with her mother like she did Ben, which meant Leia always knew what she was feeling, Alex knew it was time to tell her mother about Poe.

"Remember awhile back when you told me to never fall for a flyboy that wouldn't love me more than flying or his ship, and to wait for the one that will give up the sky for me?"

"Yes, my darling, I remember." Leia replied smiling knowing that this was heading straight to Poe.

Alexandra took a deep breath, "Well, Poe and I have been seeing each other for about 3 months and we are taking things slow. But what really amazes me is each time I tell him I want to settle who's better at flying he always says the view is better down here." A tear rolled down Alexandra's cheek. Her mother reached and wiped it away.

"And this is why you are worried about Ben?"

"Yes, he may say that he won't hurt anyone that makes me happy, but how can I be so sure when he has always hated Poe?"

"Just have a little faith." Leia smiled and hugged her daughter. "Come on, lets get ready to go."

The General and the Admiral started to walk towards the base again to finish getting ready. Alexandra was ready for this war to be over. Alexandra wanted her family back together. She was ready to have her brother back, it had been a long 13 years apart.

"Do me a favor Alexandra?" Leia asked

"Yes mother?"

"Take the damn cloak off, or change the color of it please, my Admiral doesn't need a cloak."

"Mother, seriously?"

"Yes. You don't need that thing on, you need your trench coat or your dress blues or a dress."

"Ugh a dress?"

"Alexandra, please" Leia pleaded

"Fine, for you mother, I will." Alexandra sneered as she responded.

The day was here for the two sides to meet and Alex convinced her mom that she needed her cloak, they decided on a nice dark grey one with no hood and she wore it over her dress blues. It comforted her to wear it. Everyone else was dressed in their dress blues as well. Ben brought the knights of ren and a couple of other officers with him.

Ben was the first to speak and lay out the plan he developed. The new galactic senate would use the First Order as the monitoring army for the galaxy. It would enforce the laws and regulations proposed by the new senate. Ben would stay in control of the army, as the General, but would be on the planet in the senate, as a representative, and one of his Admiral's would control the main ship. He suggested that the Senate be on Chandrilla or Braylon. He also suggested that the approval of senate representatives would have to go through a Jedi before they could officially take the seat, the Jedi he suggested were Alexandra and Rey. The higher officers in the resistance would also keep their official ranks in the new military. Ben wanted his sister to be a General with him, that she would need to think about.

Leia listened to the plan and it sounded well thought out. She was proud of her son. She liked all these ideas, but she had some provisions of her own that she added. Alexandra stood next to her mother, in awe of her brothers' brilliant mind. She was honored that he would give her such a high honor. She had a few provisions that she wanted to add though. It took all day and into the early night, but they finally agreed on a deal and signed a treaty around 7 pm.

For the first time in a long time, Leia Organa had both of her children with her and they were about to go to dinner. She released the rest of the resistance officers that joined her to be free to do as they pleased, and Ben did the same with his officers and the knights. As they made their way to the restaurant, Ben knew he had to steal his sister away from his mother's side. They needed to talk, he had promised Rey that he would talk to his sister.

He reached out and pulled Alexandra back from their mother and into a side hug. It made Leia smile to have her children back together.

"Alexandra, I have missed you," he placed a kiss onto the top of her head

"Benjamin, I guess I have missed you too." She smirked

"Alright starlight, I have to ask, something feels different with you. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I am just happy to have my family back, its been so long." Alex smiled at him

"I sense something else, you are closed off a bit from me, that's never happened before. Tell me" Ben pleaded "Please"

"Fine, I may have fallen in love." She stated dryly. She then saw her mom look back and smile saying it was okay to tell him. "With Poe"

"He is dead! Ben shouted. He is a flyboy with a reputation around the galaxy! How? Why? Alexandra, you can do so much better."

"I told you mother, this was a bad idea." Sneering at her mother, Leia just smiled knowing she missed her children's constant bickering.

"Ben, he refuses to fly when he is with me. On our first date, I asked him if we could go flying and he told me he'd rather stay on the ground and walk around and watch the stars. Ever since then, anytime I suggest flying he always says the view is better down here. He's given up the sky for me, that's what you and mother told me to wait for! I am happy Benjamin Chewbacca Solo, let me be happy!" Alex said pleading with her brother

Ben smiled and placed a kiss on the side of her head and pulled her into another hug. "Anything you say, Alexandra Padme Organa Solo. Anything you want. If your happy, I am happy."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the restaurant. As they arrived at the entrance, he held the door open for them. When they were looking at the menu, he decided to add something to his previous statement. He looked up over his menu, "But a fair warning, he hurts you in anyway, I strike him down with my saber, and that's a promise."

The Solos had a peaceful dinner that evening. It was nice having the family back together. They went to visit their old home after dinner. Leia and Alex were going to stay there for the night. Ben wasn't staying with them however. He was going to meet his Rey.


	13. Chapter 13

There was a lot of long hard work ahead of them, Alex was going to send one of her Commander's back tomorrow to pull the rest of the resistance, to Braylon, and start building the new senate. Alex needed sleep, but she also was excited to know what was going to happen between Ben and Rey. Little did Ben know, Rey told Alex all about their rendezvous plan.

Ben couldn't wait to find Rey. While at their family home, he had asked for something from his mother, and he was keeping it tucked in his pants pocket. He told Rey to meet him down by the lake tonight. He had a plan this time and he was hopeful that it would go his way. Ben couldn't wait any longer to have Rey by his side.

As Rey approached where he stood, by the lake, she looked like a vision of beauty. She had dressed up for him, it became obvious that it was his mother or Alex's idea or both. It was a silk red dress, with a slit on the left leg up to the thigh, and one shoulder strap. It was paired with a necklace, he knew to be his mothers, with a garnet stone and his sisters' favorite pair of silver heels, that she almost never wore. He shook his head and couldn't help but smile, the women in his life already knew what he was planning.

"Rey, he said softly going in for a gentle kiss, how are you this evening?"

"Wonderful Ben, I am absolutely thrilled to see you! It's an amazing feeling when we are on the same planet." She pulled him down into another kiss, this time a little bit more passionate.

Ben had to pull away, this was starting to distract him from his plan. He wanted to propose.

"Rey, I need to ask you something."

"Yes, Ben, anything," she whispered

Ben Solo dropped to one knee, took out his grandmother's ring, and slowly looked up at her.  
"Rey, I knew from the first moment that I saw you that I loved you. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I want you by my side, you balance me to the grey, and we belong together. Do me the honor Rey, and become my wife?"

Rey stood motionless holding her hand over her mouth for a moment. She couldn't speak, she wasn't expecting this, she just kept nodding as the tears streamed down her face. She was going to be with the one she loved, and she was going to finally have a family.

Ben lifted her into his arms and brought her into a deep long, slow kiss. He started walking them to the hotel that he had gotten for the night, he really hated sleeping in a ship if he had the option of a bed. He also wanted to make love to Rey for the first time in a real bed. It all needed to be perfect. He would go to his mother and his sister tomorrow, and they would tell them together. He carried her over the threshold of the room and placed her on the bed, he went to the fresher to get changed and when he came to the door he just stared at her. After a while, Rey impatiently snapped at her future husband.

"Mr. Benjamin Solo are you coming to bed or not?"

"Yes, of course Mrs. Solo." Rey chuckled at her future name.

Ben showed his true smile as he walked to bed. Only a few people had the privilege to see that smile. It meant that he was truly happy, and he was, and he couldn't wait to see what the future held.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been about a month since the negotiations had taken place. The new senate had been up and running for about two weeks now, on Braylon. Alexandra still had an uneasy feeling from the force, Rey however, didn't feel anything. She was too in love, Alex thought, to notice any changes in the force. Alex knew she needed to ask her brother, she knew that he could separate his emotions out better than Rey could. She was going to have lunch with him later today, that's when she would ask him.

Alexandra was patiently awaiting the arrival of Ben, at the café. She looked out into the city and observed people; how they walked, if they looked paranoid, how they interacted with each other, and if there were a sleeper. Maybe she was a little paranoid, just then Ben startled her out of her thoughts and sat down. That's the second time in less than a year someone has been able to approach her without her feeling it.

"Alexandra," he said sitting and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. "How's my favorite sister today?"

"I'm your only sister," she replied rolling her eyes at him. She knew it was because he was trying his best to make up for lost time. "I am doing alright but I called you here because I have been feeling something is off."

Immediately, Ben's smile fell, and he realized she had felt it too. "I have been feeling something too, how long have you had this feeling?"

"About 4 or so months ago. It started as just unease while meditating, with Rey, but it keeps coming back."

"That's about how long I have been feeling it too. Have you investigated this feeling yet? We need to make a heads or tails of this feeling," replied Ben.

"Not yet, I wanted to get your insight first." Alex said while looking at her menu, eyeing what she could order.

"Well, investigate it and let me know what you find." Pausing, he looked up at Alex, who seemed sad, "let's eat, shall we?"

"Of course," She smiled at him.

"And then you will tell me what else is wrong?" Ben asked concerned

"You know, sometimes I hate being twins, it absolutely awful to hide secrets." She said sighing.

"If its Poe, remember I said I would run my saber through him if he hurt you."

"It's not," She snapped annoyed

"Is it mom and you arguing about your fashion choices?" he chuckled.

"Stop it, not everyone can be happy all the time, not everyone is in love Benjamin."

"Whoa, whoa, holding his hands up in defense. You're not in love? What's with the hostility?"

"Sorry, I am just annoyed. The feeling in the force, mom and having to vet all these senators, some of them are just pompous assholes." She replied while just pushing her food around with her fork.

Ben started slowly, knowing that his sister was on edge and it wasn't wise to push too hard while she was there. She could keep her temper and anger under control better than him but if she was pushed it wouldn't end well.

"Mom? What's up with mom?" asked Ben.

"She just, ugh, didn't stay on Chandrilla like she was supposed to. She's been staying here with me, I am going crazy Ben. She is now an advisor to the Chandrilla senator."

"Alex, did you really think mom was going to give up politics? Or being active in something, she needs to keep moving, you are like her, always need to be busy."

"Ben, I know that, but like I just can't, I guess having my family back is too much for me to handle."

Grabbing his sisters' hand, "Alex, do you want me to talk to mom? Do you want me to see if I can get her back to Chandrilla?"

Shaking her head with tears in her eyes, "No, I don't. I'm just having trouble adjusting I guess."

Smiling, Ben knew already what his sister was thinking per the usual. She wanted a normal life, she didn't want to be a Jedi, she didn't want to be in the senate, she wanted to just be living life.

"Alexandra, are you sure you didn't just miss me? And now you're trying to find a way to see me daily?" Ben asked sarcastically, he had seen the memory of their mother asking that months ago and her snarky answer. She did miss him, he knew that, and he was trying to make her laugh. As he sat waiting for a reply he started to worry that it backfired on him, the silence was deafening. After a few minutes of silence and a cold stare, he decided he needed to speak again because she wasn't going to.

"Starlight, come on, you're my best friend and my sister, you can read my mind at ease. I know I missed you. I know you want to go back to your normal life on Naboo and trust me, if I could control time, I would take us back to before I went to uncle Luke, I would keep us together. You know I love you, I just want to see you smile, I just want you to be happy. Would it make you happy to leave the senate?"

"Ben, no, I want to stay exactly where I am. If I stay where I am, I see my best friend daily, and it puts me more at ease." She finally said sighing with a small smile. "But mom is something we need to figure out, she is getting to old for this. I can't see her get hurt."

"We will figure something out," Ben said smiling, relief in his voice that he calmed her.

"Well the odds of mom actually listening to one of us is like a billion to 1."

"Do me a favor, keep smiling, and never tell me the odds." He chuckled knowing that he sounded just like their father and she would call him on it immediately.

"Watch it, your Han is showing Benjamin," she shook her head smiling,

"Yeah, yeah," he said holding out his hand as he rose from the table. "Don't remind me."

Accepting her brothers hand she rose from her chair and they began walking back towards the senate building. Alexandra knew she should change the conversation quick, so the guilt didn't eat at him.

"How's Rey enjoying being engaged to the famous Ben Solo?"

Laughing, "Famous, huh?" "I am assuming, you mean the infamous Ben Solo?"

Shrugging him off, Alex gave him a small smirk, it was the smirk they both got from their father, and it was perfect for this situation she thought.

"Rey is doing amazing, you see her daily, why don't you just ask her?"

"Because I am asking my brother how his future wife is." She said a little snarky

"You want to know if I messed it up yet?"

"No, why would I be asking that? That didn't even cross my mind." She tried to hide her smile

"Alexandra, are you fucking serious? We just had a nice lunch, why on earth are you doing this right now? I love Rey, I am not going to do anything to mess it up. Would you like me to ask if Poe even loves you? He hasn't asked you to marry him yet, now has he?" Ben was pissed now.

"Benjamin, that's a ridiculous accusation. I mean yes, I was a little worried that you would scare her with how devoted you already are to her, but that's it. I didn't mean to push a button. I didn't realize it was that sensitive of a subject."

Ben stormed away from his sister, reeling in anger, she felt it through the bond, and he was also trying to hide it from her as well. He was trying to keep the anger and hurtful thoughts from getting at her. She yelled after him.

"Ben, come on, I'm sorry. I could be just as upset based on what you just said about Poe!" she had to scream it as her brother was already almost a half block away. She was left alone on a sidewalk with her thoughts. As she made her way back to her office in the senate, she knew she'd have to find a way to apologize. Alex decided when she got back to her office that she needed to call her mother for advice. This was an awful feeling, she made her brother feel awful, and that wasn't the intention. She wanted to make sure that he wasn't scaring Rey. He needed to remember that she was alone on Jakku for so long.


	15. Chapter 15

Alex sighed as she entered her office to find Poe, he must have just got back from a mission. His feet were propped up on her desk and he was reading a holo. Poe immediately noticed the sigh and was on his feet to figure out what was wrong. He cut her off before she could get to her chair.

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her into a hug, as he pulled away he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Then he slowly placed another on her cheek and then her forehead, all the while keeping his dashing smile on his lips.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Poe asked leaning back, arms still wrapped around her waist.

"I just got into a fight with Ben."

"Oh, so per the usual, what's it about this time?" he asked trying to conceal the smile. Her and Ben seemed to fight about the stupidest things and then they made up like two hours later.

"Rey," was all she said.

Poe walked her to her chair, sat himself down, and sat her on his lap. "That's not the usual, huh?"

"Nope" Alex said trying to hold back the tears.

"Tell me about it?" Poe asked

"Well, I was trying to go around asking directly if he screwed up yet, so I tried to ask how she was, and then he got all defensive about me assuming he'd screw up. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't pushing Rey too hard. She isn't used to this much affection, this fast. I really just didn't want him hurt."

"I know sweetheart, and I know that navigating having your family back is difficult to get used to. You are so use to Ben just disappearing after you fight, and then not seeing him for a bit, this situation is going to call for groveling."

"Yeah, I know." She said smiling down at him. She leaned in for a kiss and then started to get up, so she could head to Ben's office straight away. "Thank you."

Grabbing her arm, one more time, Poe pulled her into a kiss, this one long and slow. "I love you. Never ever forget that Alexandra Padme Solo."

"I know." She said smiling and walking out of her office in the direction of Ben's. She stopped by the coffee cart and decided to get his favorite coffee, as she would need it.

Ben's door was open to his office, he was reading holo's about troop movements as he was trying to calm down. He heard a knock on his door and looked up to see his Rey.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course, darling. Always."

She leaned over the desk and gave him a quick kiss. She sat down on the other side of the desk, crossed her legs and folded her hands on her lap. She sat staring and not speaking for a couple minutes. Finally, Ben broke, he had to know what's wrong.

"Yes darling? What is it? I am trying to review troop movements. If you wanted to stare at me, I know there is a holo picture in your office of us." He said, the last part allowed his smirk to come out.

Sighing heavily, "forgive her."

"No."

"Benjamin, she didn't intend it the way you think. Don't forget I can see your mind, which means I can replay a memory. She didn't intend it the way you thought, she was looking out for me, the girl that has become her other best friend." Rey said calmly, not moving an inch, and keeping an even tone in her voice.

"No Rey. I will not. It was unacceptable and bitchy to be completely honest. Just because Poe hasn't asked her to get married yet doesn't mean she can try to sabotage others." Ben said angrily.

"Benjamin Chewbacca Solo search your feelings, you know that is not what she meant! She wanted to make sure that I wasn't overwhelmed, she worries about me you know, because I came from being alone for so long? Or did you happen to forget that part? Did you happen to forget who got me into socializing with others while she trained me? Ben did you forget how much I told you she means to me; do you think I don't mean the same to her?" Rey asked starting to raise her voice

Looking down, Ben knew he was beat and defeated. He sighed heavily before he answered.

"I didn't forget about where you came from, nor who trained you, I am actually grateful for how close you are to her. It will be easier for you two to become family. I am just angry at how it was approached. I will eventually forgive her, but right now I just want to be mad."

"Did you ever think that approaching this subject was hard for her, she is terrified to ask me about you, she wants it to work so bad that she won't even tell me stories from when you guys where young. She is afraid she will let something slip that you won't want me to know." Rey took a deep breath, "She knows with you; she can't lie, and she can try to joke around about these things."

"I guess I hadn't thought about any of that." Ben said looking down disappointed in himself for not thinking of that.

"Also, you need to say your sorry for what you said about Poe. He asked, right after the negotiations, she said no. You wouldn't know that though, she is trying to hide that from you. She doesn't want you to ever worry about her. Her reasoning; she can't intrude on our happiness. You owe her an apology just as much as she owes you one. But let's remember you aren't an easy person when it comes to me. Most people don't know the rules or how to proceed. Family comes first, Benjamin. Do not come home this evening until you have made up with your sister or I will get your mother involved myself. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my darling, of course." He put on a small smile as he looked at her. Rey leaned over the desk again and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Good, I will see you later then. I love you." Rey said smiling to herself as she left the office.

As Rey walked back to her own office she passed Alex in the hallway and gave a small smile and nod. Rey needed to find Poe, they needed to discuss what had happened between the Solo's and she also needed to catch up with her old friend.

Knocking on the door, coffee in hand, Alex offered a small smile to her brother. He waved her in. Alex placed the coffee on the desk as a peace offering and took a seat in the chair. After a few minutes of silence, Ben spoke first.

"I have nothing to say right now, and there's nothing I want to hear. Can we do this a little later when I calm down a bit?" he asked.

"Ben, I know you don't want to hear it right now, but I need to say, I am sorry. I didn't mean that the way that it sounded. I forget that you are so protective of Rey, but you know what? I am too, you mustn't forget how close that I have become to her. I don't want anything to happen to her and I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want to see anyone hurt. You know I can't even talk to her about you? I am terrified I'll tell her something you don't want her to find out. I don't want you to rush things. I love seeing you happy, I am sorry that I hurt you, I didn't mean to" Alexandra said with sorrow.

"Alexandra, I know, after much consideration and much lecturing from someone else. I have realized that you didn't mean any harm in the question. I also realized I need to ease up on my reactions when it concerns Rey." He paused for a moment. "I also owe you an apology." He swallowed and tried to gain his strength. He wasn't good at this sort of thing.

"Alexandra, I am sorry about saying Poe doesn't love you. I had no reason to assume something like that. It was a low blow and unnecessary. I hope you can accept my apology."

"She told you, didn't she? And she threatened you with mom, didn't she?" Alex was referring to Rey with both statements.

"Yes, Alex, if I would have known that's what happened I would have never said that. And yes, she threatened me with getting mother involved and that was a path I really didn't want to go down." He said smiling at her, hoping that she was going to be okay.

"Stop feeling so guilty, I can feel it through the bond. I accept your apology. And don't you worry about me, I am a big girl, I can take care of myself. Which means, I can also accept the consequences of my actions." Alexandra smiled at her brother, "I will let you get back to your troop movements. Dinner with mom later? Maybe we can get her to go home?"

"Sure thing, Alex, but I think she already thinks she is home."

As Alex left, she shook her head laughing a bit as she knew he was right.

"Thanks for the coffee starlight."

"Anytime Ace." She pulled the nickname out that their father had used for him. She knew that he always liked it and figured it would be nice for him to hear it. After all, he was an Ace pilot and she was the starlight that always brought him and dad home.

Ben shook his head at the nickname but smiled immediately when he heard it. He liked it. He called after her, "Hey starlight, don't put your happiness on hold just for me. You need to be happy too. Next time the fly boy asks, you should say yes."

"Anything you say Ace. Anything you say."


	16. Chapter 16

Alex smiled to herself as she walked back to her office. In the old days, the days of Kylo Ren, she wouldn't have seen or heard from her brother for probably a week or two. Now though, he was more level headed, and had a woman that loved him who had knocked some sense into him. Alex couldn't be happier that her brother had found the yin to his yang, the light to his dark, his balance. She couldn't be happier that it was someone that she got along with too. As she was thinking, her thoughts ran to Poe, would he ever ask her again? She said no, it hurt him, it had been a rocky month for them since then, but it was getting better. Maybe there was still hope. She needed to call her mom, about dinner, or maybe walk to the Chandrilla senator's office, she was walking anyways, so why not.

She found her mother in the hallway, as she walked up, with an aid discussing a bill. Leia looked up acknowledging her daughter.

"Mother, can we have dinner this evening with Benjamin."

"Yes of course dear, 7 pm alright?"

"Of course, I will tell Benjamin and see you there." She leaned in and gave her mother a quick kiss on her cheek.

Alex walked back to her office with a little more confidence than she had earlier today. All she needed to do now was investigate the disturbance in the force. She would need Rey for this part and this might be a bit tricky. She didn't even know where to begin looking but there was something out there and it didn't feel right. She walked into her office to find Poe again. Shaking her head because she knew he didn't give up easily it seems.

"Don't you have your own office to read holo's in honey?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. Rey filled me in on what happened with her and Ben before you went in, and I wanted to make sure everything was alright" Poe said as he walked towards her.

"You know sometimes you're just too charming?"

"What can I say, it must be my smile"

"Oh, stop it, you already have me, no need to try to win me over. But yes, everything went okay. We are okay again and even going to have dinner with our mother."

"Wonderful, glad to hear it" Poe said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Ill see you later tonight then?" he asked after kissing her again quickly.

"Of course, I am hoping that mother will understand where I am coming from."

"I am sure she will." Poe smiled. "She is a reasonable woman"

"Ill see you at home sweetheart," Alexandra said smiling.

Going in for another kiss before he left for his office, Poe held onto her just a little longer. He didn't want to be away from her. He wanted to ask her again, but he wanted to make sure his future mother in law wasn't living with them first. One problem at a time he thought. As he thought about it more, while holding her, would she say no again?

As they pulled apart, Alexandra was the first to speak, "I love you always Poe James Dameron, don't you ever forget that."

"I know, baby, I know." He said as he kissed her cheek.

Poe walked out heading to his office with a smile. She loved him unconditionally and he felt that she would say yes, the next time around. He just felt it.

Dinner with Leia went better than expected, it helped to have Ben there with her to convince their mom she should go back to Chandrilla. Unfortunately, they had no such luck convincing her. Instead, she decided she was going to get a small apartment of her own to stay in while she was on planet for senate sessions.

Leia sensed that her daughter was getting to her last wits end with them living together. She also felt it would give Alex and Poe time to work out whatever the hell was stopping Poe from proposing. She knew she would need to get an apartment eventually, so why not now. She also took to heart her children's fear, she could sense it before they even started talking about their concern for her. She understood it, they wanted her to adjust to home life, but that just wasn't a part of her DNA. Leia was very much like Padme in that way, could never stop working.

Ben walked into his and Rey's townhome relieved and peaceful. Dinner was the right idea. He would have to admit that to Alex one day, that she was usually always right, but that would hurt his ego. Then he heard the answer, "I know", echo through his mind. He immediately threw up a shield and cursed her for prying in, as he lowered it he heard, "Sorry, night." Shaking his head; he pulled off his cloak, his gloves and took his boots off by the door. As he made his way into the house he felt like something was different, there was a silence that was unsettling, he began to panic and search for Rey while calling to her in their bond.

"Rey" he shouted out loud and through the bond as he searched every room. She wasn't in the house, he started to panic even more. Then his world blurred, and Alex was there.

"Ben, calm down," she said walking to him grabbing his hand.

"She's not here! I don't know where she is!" he shouted.

"I do," Alex replied calmly to a look of confusion from Ben.

"She's asleep on my couch, she was waiting with Poe for me to get home, and Poe went to refill their drinks and came back to her asleep. Don't worry, I will wake her shortly or you can come get her."

Exhaling a breath, he hadn't realized he was holding, "I'm on my way."

"Fine, I will be here waiting." She let go of his arm and faded away.

Ben had never felt more panic before, losing Rey wasn't something he could handle. He prayed while putting his cloak back on that he never would. He knew however, that he would have to for a week or so while her and Alex investigate this feeling. Great, this was going to be harder than he thought. On the bright side though, he knew with all this time her and Alex would spend together, the faster they could figure out this feeling, and plan the wedding. He didn't want to wait any longer for Rey and him to be together.


	17. Chapter 17

Rey and Alex were going to start their search in the outer rim first. That's where they were when Alex first had this feeling. Alex was feeling uneasy about this adventure. When she announced that her and Rey would be leaving for a while, Finn was the first to protest. He didn't think the two of them should go alone, he was still protective of Rey. Ben had made sure that the Commander's from the Resistance still held their titles in the new military, and Alex had accepted the offer to be made co-general with Ben. This meant that Alex wasn't too keen on people disobeying or protesting her orders.

"Commander, this isn't a discussion, this is a statement of mine and Rey's orders. This is a notice that you and the rest of the commanders will have to pick up some of our duties. End of discussion, you can take it up with General Solo if you have any issues."

Alexandra stormed out of the meeting room, her cloak billowing behind her. Her brother sat in his chair at the head of the table looking down at his hands, shaking his head at his Commander's ignorance. Before he could speak though, Rey did.

"I understand that most of the people in this room are like family to each other, but you must realize that we are also adults and can make our own decisions and protect ourselves. We appreciate you taking over our duties while we are gone. We are hoping that it will not take very long. In the meantime, we do have a communications device, we will take with and we will be taking the Falcon. If you have any more concerns or questions, please, ask the General."

Rey quickly turned on her heel and started towards her General. Rey had a similar cloak now to Alex's except hers was light grey, the color of the grey Jedi. Alex still wore her black cloak from Naboo. She told Rey why she still wore it and the reason was close to the heart. Her eldest cousin had hand sewn it for her when she became a Commander. She just couldn't part with it, it was sentimental.

General Solo sat looking at the room of his Commanders. He was in shock and slightly disappointed in the events that just occurred. As he looked around, he decided he was going to dismiss everyone but a few people. Standing up from his chair he began.

"Clearly we have some work to do. Commander Connix, please make a list of all duties that Rey and Alex perform and figure out a way to divide them equally among all of you. You can use Commander Sentry for assistance. The rest of you are dismissed for the moment, except Commander's Dameron and Jones."

Finn had given himself the last name Jones, it was generic, and it helped him feel as though he had some sort of belonging. Finn and Poe knew it wasn't going to be good that they were being asked to stay behind. They sat quietly until they were addressed by their General.

"Finn, you must realize why I asked you to stay?" asked Ben.

"So, you can yell at me about being overprotective of someone I don't have the right to be protective of, again?" replied Finn a little snarky.

Shaking his head, holding back his anger, Ben replied, "No, I am not going to yell at you. I am going to remind you that you are worried about two Jedi's. Two Jedi's that can hold their own in a fight and can take care of themselves like they have done most of their lives. I am going to remind you that both of their significant others didn't say a word during that meeting. Finally, I am going to remind you of how unprofessional you sounded and that you talked back to one of your Generals."

Ben paused for a moment, thinking of what else he wanted to say when Poe began speaking.

"He also wants to remind you how dangerous it is to question the orders of a Solo. Like seriously Finn, did you really think speaking out during an official meeting was going to make either of them think this was too dangerous to do alone? Not to mention, you spoke out against a General, who also commands this fleet."

"What? Are you two best friends now or something? You of all people Poe, sticking up for him. You're not serious," shouted Finn

"Finn, have some sense, its about rank and its about respecting that," Poe shouted back.

Raising his hand, Ben said calmly, "Gentleman, please stop."

"Yes sir," they both replied.

"Look, I get it Finn, I do. Rey is like family to you. But as your General, you must let this go. They aren't taking any one with them." Ben paused and looked between the two men. "But since they are taking the Falcon, Alex never leaves without Chewie. I will personally make sure he is going. I was also going to make sure r2d2 went with them. I was thinking C-3PO but he's a pain in the ass and can't keep a secret. R2 can send distress signals back to us at any time and has protected this family since my grandmother was young. They will be safe and protected. I promise you that. They are my family before anything else and I will not lose my family again."

"I guess that they will be," Finn responded quietly.

"Good, I'm glad that this pleases you," chuckled Ben.

"Don't forget, you have a date with Rose tonight, it will take your mind off things," Poe added.

"Yeah, I guess so, thanks." Finn left the room to go find Rose.

"Should we go see them off," asked Poe.

"Yeah, lets go," Ben responded as he walked out of the room towards the senate's hanger bay.


	18. Chapter 18

Ben and Poe were walking together in silence. Each man was a little bit uneasy on the inside about this mission. Neither wanted to admit it out loud though. As they walked, they ran straight into Chewbacca. Chewbacca greeted them and gave them each a quick hug.

"Chewie, you are going with them when they take the Falcon right?" asked Ben

"Of course," Chewie roared.

Relief filled Ben as he knew that Chewie wouldn't let anything happen to them. They were family to him too. After all, Chewie was his and Alex's godfather.

"Take care of them. Don't let anything happen to them. Don't let them do anything stupid. You know them," Ben chuckled as he finished the last part.

"Always," Chewie roared in response. He then kept moving, heading to get the supplies they needed for the trip.

"I don't know about you, but I feel much better," Poe said hitting Ben's arm.

"Yes, much better," replied Ben.

Ben and Poe continued to walk to the hanger, the Falcon was in sight now. All that they wanted to do was see Alex and Rey off. As they approached however, they didn't see either of them. Ben couldn't sense either of them near at all.

Off across the senate building, Alex was in her office gathering some books and trying to calm down. Rey had recently cleaned out her office of what she needed and was watching Alex.

"You know, Finn, he's just overly emotional about, well everything," Rey said as Alex was packing.

"That doesn't account for his actions to disregard an order from a General," replied Alex, you could still hear the anger in her voice. "I'm all set here, let's get to the Falcon, I will eventually forgive Finn but time away is needed."

"Let's go then. Are we bringing BB8?" asked Rey.

"No, I want to bring R2D2, more computer space and he's got loads of hiding places for things," Alex replied.

As they walked through the senate building towards the hanger. Rey kept thinking of things that she wanted to ask Alex but couldn't get any of the questions out. She just kept thinking them and until Alex started answering them she almost forgot they had a bond.

"Yes, we will start on Ryloth. Yes, we can say goodbye to everyone. Yes, if you really miss Ben you can call him. No, I don't think this will kill us. No, I am not hoping Poe asks me to marry him as we leave, that would just be ridiculous" Alex said aloud to Rey.

Jumping a bit at the response, Rey was grateful she didn't have to ask them out loud. Then she saw them before her, Poe and Ben, waiting at the Falcon. Rey took off running leaving Alex's side. When she got close enough, she dropped her bag and jumped into Ben's arms. She didn't want to leave him, they still weren't married, and she didn't know how long this trip would last. She kissed Ben as soon as he lifted her into his arms.

Ben put down Rey, he loved having her in his arms, but she needed to see his eyes when he told her what he wanted to say.

"Rey, I love you, I will always love you. Please, please come home to me. I need you by my side. Don't you go do anything stupid. Do you hear me?"

Smiling, Rey responded gently as she cupped his cheek, "I know Ben, I love you too. I will always love you and I will come home. I will try my best not to do anything stupid." She wiped the tear rolling down his cheek.

"Good. Be safe." He wrapped her into another hug never wanting to let go but he did need to say goodbye to his sister.

Alex watched as Rey ran towards her brother, she smiled, she knew that they needed to make it back safe. Her family is relying on her. Alex slowly walked up to Poe, dropped her bag, and wrapped herself into Poe's arms. He pulled back a little and kissed her gently.

"I love you," Poe said smiling wide.

"I love you too," Alex replied. She kept her eyes locked on him and she cupped his cheek, "I will be back soon, don't worry."

"Worry, about you?" laughed Poe, "Never." He kissed her again and again, every time a little longer, with each kiss deepening, with each kiss he was trying to tell her how much he loved her.

As they released from one another, Alex smiled. She knew it was time to say goodbye to her brother. This one was going to be harder, not as hard as saying goodbye to mother but still hard. Then it hit her, she never told her mother she was leaving. She started walking towards her brother.

"Ace, can you do something for me?" asked Alexandra.

"Yes starlight," he said smiling, trying to ease the nervous tension he felt through the force from her.

"I forgot to tell mother that we are leaving. Can you tell her for me? Can you tell her I love her and that I will miss her?" asked Alexandra

"Of course," Ben said wrapping his sister into a hug and kissing the top of her head. "But I believe that you already did."

Confused, Alex looked up to her brother, "What do you mean Ace?"

Ben turned his sister around in his arms and there stood their mother. He leaned down to her ear, "I called mom after your announcement, I figured you made a brash last-minute decision. Also, have you forgotten that I can read your every thought?" He kissed the side of her head and pushed her towards their mother. "Go."

As she walked slowly towards her mother, she felt the tears start to fall down her cheeks. She also saw out of the corner of her eye that Rey went to hug Poe. It felt like forever before she got to her mother embrace.

"I'm sorry that I was going to leave without saying goodbye" Alex choked back her tears.

"It's alright dear. I didn't expect anything less from daddy's little starlight," Leia replied softly in her daughters' ear.

Pulling back to look at her mother, "Seriously mom?"

"Yes dear, you are just like your father, he never liked goodbyes either" smiled Leia wiping the tears from her daughters' eyes. "Be safe starlight, remember your way home, and may the force be with you."

"Thank you, Mom, and may the force be with you as well," Alex said smiling.

Chewbacca came up and hugged Ben, grabbed Alex's bag and then hugged Leia.

"I will keep them safe, don't worry" Chewie bellowed.


	19. Chapter 19

They set a course for Ryloth once they got onto the Falcon. Ryloth was where Alex had this feeling to begin with. It had to be there. Alex's hope was high for finding the source of this feeling.

When they landed on Ryloth, they immediately felt the feeling intensify. Alex and Rey decided they were going to start exploring in the direction of the disturbance immediately. They grabbed their lightsabers and started to head down the ramp. Almost immediately, Chewbacca roared at them.

"Chewie, seriously, we will be okay," Alex replied.

"I promised," Chewie replied.

"Fine, lets go then," Alex was shaking her head and smiling.

Alex knew that Ben was behind Chewbacca needing to go with them. She also knew that Ben probably made him promise that they wouldn't get into trouble. She also knew if Ben asked, Chewie wouldn't say no because she was his goddaughter. Alex smiled at the thought, her big brother needed to protect her, he needed to protect his wife, well future wife, he thought that they would get into trouble on their own. He probably wasn't wrong.

As they trekked through the terrain, they could feel the feeling getting closer and closer. They were close to the area where they found the kyber cave. It was getting dark now. They came up to a rock formation and that's where it felt strongest. There was an opening to the rock formation and they needed to look inside.

"Alex, wait, maybe we shouldn't go in there," Rey said concerned

"We will never know if we don't go inside," replied Alex.

"Alright, carefully, have your saber ready," Rey responded.

As they entered the cavernous entrance they proceeded slowly. It was a very tight squeeze and slowly it began to open. They followed the tunnels as they wound deeper and deeper. Finally, they came to an opening and saw a young child. They approached cautiously as to not frighten her.

"Hello, my name is Alexandra, and this is Rey. What's your name?"

The child didn't speak she decided to hide behind the closest rock.

"It's alright, we are friendly, you can trust us," Alex said calmly.

The little girl slowly picked up her head and looked towards them. She was scared and panicked. She looked like she hadn't been fed in weeks. There were packages of empty portions everywhere. Through the force she felt angry. That was the unease they were feeling, anger. Rey decided it was her turn to try.

Inching closer to the girl, "my name is Rey, what's yours?" Rey decided to hold out her hand to the girl, an offer and to show her they meant no harm.

The little girl finally grabbed her hand. Rey slowly coaxed her out from behind the rock to standing between her and Alex.

She then spoke, "my name is Samantha."

"Hello Samantha, would you like to come with us, get something to eat?" asked Alex.

Samantha just nodded, Alex took her other hand, and then she and Rey led the young girl out of the cave. Once they got out of the cave, they started moving back in the direction of the Falcon, but the little girl immediately stopped.

"I can't, it's not allowed," Samantha said.

"Why not?" asked Rey.

"He told me it wasn't safe" she replied

"He who?" asked Alex.

"I don't remember his name. He was just old. He said I was his secret weapon and that he would be back for me soon. That seems like almost a year ago now," Samantha replied.

"How old are you Samantha?" asked Rey.

"Well he took me from my family on my 10th birthday, so I have to be around 11 now, almost 12" she responded.

"Well, Samantha, lets go to our ship so that you can eat, shall we?" Alex asked as she extended her hand.

Samantha took her hand finally and everyone headed back to the Falcon. Chewie immediately started to make food as he got inside. Alex and Rey took Samantha to the common area. Alex thought to herself, why didn't she notice her when they were here? Why didn't she take the time to look? Why was this girl a secret weapon?

Alex pulled Rey a side for a moment, "I feel that she is strong with the force. I have the feeling that the person that she is speaking of is Snoke. I also have a feeling he was grooming her to be dark, that's why he would have left her in a hole. He did the same thing to Ben. We need to bring her back with us, we need to find her family."

"Let's eat first and see how she responds to us. We can figure that all out after she is well fed. It looks like after Snoke was killed, she might have been left alone, but there were rations that looked like they stopped around 4 or so months ago, right around the time Hux tried to commit treason. She looked like she had enough rations but we all know that isn't enough. I just can't believe we didn't notice her while we were here," responded Rey.

They peacefully ate their meal getting to know Samantha better. They asked her if she wouldn't mind coming with them so that they could help find her family and get her away from the bad man. Samantha agreed, and Alex got her settled in the captain's quarters to get some sleep. They would leave in the morning, Rey was going to stay in the commons room to be close, just in case Samantha needed something. Alex then headed to the cockpit, she was going to send a message to Leia and then she was going to try to get some sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

This mission was the easiest that she has ever had, but she knew that bringing the girl back just meant a different kind of mission. The next morning, after breakfast they were going to head out. Alex told Rey and Samantha to get buckled in and to stay in the commons. Alex felt the most relaxed when she was flying. Flying the Falcon was in her blood, well flying was in her blood. She could do this in her sleep. It felt the most natural and right to her. Chewie roared that they were ready for takeoff. Then Alex felt something.

"Hold on everyone," Alexandra shouted, "we are going to take off at light speed."

Rey huffed, "And why are we going to do that?"

"Because it doesn't feel safe to go slowly," responded Alex snarky.

"Didn't you call for reinforcements?" asked Rey.

"No, why would I have done that? It's just a smuggling gang from another planet. Probably the Hutt's," reasoned Alex.

"Alexandra! Are you serious right now? Do you know the odds of outrunning the Hutt's?" Rey shouted.

"Rey, I thought you would have learned by now, you never tell a Solo the odds…of anything," Alex shouted back, "Chewie, hit it."

In the commons, of the Falcon, Rey held onto Samantha and assured her that she was going to be okay. Rey just thought about getting back to Ben, she knew that Alex was the best star pilot in the galaxy. Rey learned that after she was dropped on Naboo, Alex was always flying, she was up there more than on the ground. Rey knew that Alex could fly in her sleep, but she really wished that she wouldn't take as many risks as she did. Rey also knew that Alex would be the one to get them out of this and the one to get them home safely. She whispered to Samantha as she continued to hold her tight.

"Don't worry, Alexandra is the best star pilot in the galaxy. We will be safe."

As they made the trek through lightspeed, Alex handed the controls over to Chewie. She walked back to check on Rey and Samantha. She also needed to tell Rey what she saw in Ben's mind.

"How's everyone back here?" asked Alex.

"We are okay, you've gone a little crazy there Alex," replied Rey

"Sorry, just needed to be safe. The Falcon is recognizable, and I know Han still has enemies," Alex said.

"What else did you want to talk about? I sense there is something else?" asked Rey.

"Well with all this free time until we reach Braylon, I was thinking we could plan some of your wedding," said Alex.

"Really? I think that's a wonderful idea. Take all our minds off things and it will pass some time," smiled Rey.

They planned and talked about the wedding for hours. They had already had a ton of ideas. Then they fell out of hyperspace, Chewie had taken them out, so they could stop for some fuel. They were by Chandrilla, Chewie asked if they wanted to stop there and of course everyone said yes. This would also give them a chance to shake whomever was chasing them. From Chandrilla, it was 4 more hours in hyperspace to Braylon. They were almost home.

"Rey, I have a brilliant idea," Alexandra said with a sly smile.

A little concerned, Rey responded, "What's the idea?"

"Well, we could stop by the dress shop that is right down the street from the outpost?" said Alexandra.

"Alexandra, I don't really want to do that right now, didn't you say that Naboo was the best place to shop for dresses?" asked Rey

"I did, but the second-best place is Chandrilla, and the third best is Canto Bight. An opportunity has presented itself!" Alex shouted with excitement.

Looking down at Samantha, "I think secretly, Alex, is crazy" Rey said.

"Hey, I am just trying to seize the opportunity," replied Alex.

Chewie got back before they were able to make the final decision. They got back on the Falcon and took off again. They were so close to home they could all feel it. Even though it was only a little over three days, it felt like eternity. Rey was excited to see Ben, she decided on a date and didn't want to tell him through the bond. She wanted to see his face when she told him. Alex wanted Leia to help with finding Samantha's family, her mother was good at that, politics.

Once back on Braylon they needed to get to work on finding Samantha's family. First though, Alex thinks that they all needed some rest in regular beds. They had a welcoming committee when they stepped off the Falcon; Ben, Leia and Poe. Alex was the first to step off, she was going to be the only one to step off to start. She needed to explain the situation to everyone.

"We have figured out what the feeling was. It ended up being a young girl that is strong in the force that was abandoned in a cave for a least a year if not a little more. She said that the "old man" put here there. She also said that he said she would be his secret weapon. She was angry and channeling the dark. As we got closer to her we felt she was able to be dark but, yet she has much light. She was removed from her family around the age of 10 and she is now approaching the age of 12. Rey and I believe that the old man she is speaking of is Snoke, the story sounded eerily similar of what he did to Ben. We want to find her family but for the time being we would like her to stay here with one of us. We were thinking you mother, as you know how to get people to talk" Alex informed the three of them. "Rey will be walking out with her as soon as I give the signal and Chewie will follow behind. Is everyone okay with this?"

They all nodded. Alex gave the hand signal. Leia said that she would be more than willing to take in the young girl whilst they looked for her family. Rey walked off the Falcon with her. She looks terrified, no one could blame her it was a new world. Alex knew what she should do though.

"That's Ben, I know he looks terrifying but really, he's a teddy bear, he won't hurt you. He's my brother," Alex said trying to hold back a laugh.

Ben rolled his eyes at his sister. Leia moved forward and introduced herself and the motherly intuition immediately took over. She was walking away from them before they even could say another word.

"Starlight, I see you made your way home and you brought your sarcasm back with you," Ben said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah Ace, the sarcasm got lost at one point, but I just wouldn't leave it behind. You're welcome by the way," Alex said smiling pushing out of his arms. "Someone's missed you," Alex said nodding towards Rey.

Ben smiled and immediately walked towards Rey and lifted her into his arms. Showering her with kisses, he never wanted to put her down or let her out of his arms again. It had been a long few days without her.

"I missed you too." Rey giggled. "I have something that I need to tell you."

"Anything" Ben said in-between kisses.

"I have set our wedding date," replied Rey with a big smile.

Ben stopped dead in his tracks, "Really? That's amazing sweetheart! I can't wait." Then he continued to kiss her everywhere.

"Ben, don't you want to know when it is?" asked Rey

"At this moment, I don't care about anything but taking you home and being alone with you," smirked Ben.

Alexandra walked towards Poe, she just wanted to be in his arms. It was harder than she thought it would be to go away. This is what love felt like she thought. She never wanted to let him go. She pulled back from the embrace and kissed him nice and slow. This shocked Poe, she usually didn't show this much PDA, and this was a pleasant surprise. As they pulled apart, he placed another small kiss on her lips and gave her a sly smile.

"That was quite the welcome, did you miss me or something," Poe asked

"You could say that," Alexandra smirked.

"Well let's get you settled back in, shall we?" Poe asked

"Let's," Alexandra responded and took his hand as he started to lead her away.

Before they could get very far, Rey shouted towards them. Alexandra immediately knew what she was going to tell the boys.

"Before we all go our separate ways, you guys should know about the stunt Alexandra pulled as we were leaving Ryloth" Rey said loudly.

The boys both lifted eye brows at the statement and immediately turned to Alexandra for an explanation.

"Starlight?" "Alexandra?" They asked in unison.

"Well go on Alex, tell them, or I will," said Rey.

"Haven't you said enough as it is Rey? But fine, here it goes." Alexandra breathed in deeply. "When we were taking off from Ryloth, I felt a disturbance in the force and then saw a smugglers ship drop into the atmosphere. I believed it to be the Hutt's, so I decided to take off from the planet at lightspeed. Yes, it was crazy, yes it was reckless, but here we are in one piece and you know what? No Hutt's or other smugglers followed us. Win-Win."

"Jesus Christ Alex!" Ben Shouted, "Stop taking crazy risks, I know you're an amazing pilot but sometimes you need to think before you do, you are not dad and you are not invincible."

"I know that Ace! I was trying to keep us safe from whatever was coming for us. The Falcon is still recognizable, and Dad still has some enemies. I was trying to protect us, the only way I knew how, without fighting back," pleaded Alex.

"Well I am glad everyone is safe," Ben replied.

"I am glad everyone is safe too," Poe said.

"I'm sorry Alex, I just needed them to know. I love you, but I think we should stay out of the sky for a little while," Rey said sadly.

"I don't think that's fair Rey," said Ben.

Looking at him sideways, "Really Benjamin? Are you seriously taking her side?" asked Rey.

"Rey, sunshine, I know this doesn't seem like it makes any sense, but Alex was doing what she was taught to do by her family. Protect what you love, no matter the cost. I would have done it the same way to be honest," Ben reasoned with her.

Arms crossed and not wanting to let this go, Rey seemed like she was going to explode. "Ben, that's ridiculous, no you wouldn't have."

"Let's agree to disagree then, Rey. Alex pulled a Han Solo move out of her playbook to get out of there quickly. Let's face it, us Solo's, we like to live dangerously sometimes. You are no different." Ben smiled down at her as he pulled her into a hug and started walking out of the hanger bay.

"Fine! I will let it go" Rey shouted as they walked out of the hanger bay.

Smiling Alex knew that her brother would take care of Rey's hostility towards how she handled the situation. She also knew that Ben would take Alex's side without officially taking her side, it was a talent he possessed. Poe grabbed Alex's hand while she was deep in thought and pulled her towards the senate building. At the last minute however, Poe turned and headed out the side door of the hanger. There was a lake by the senate building and he knew that he needed to take her there, she loved walking by lakes.

"Poe, where are we going?"

"Down to the lake for a walk, you love walking down by the lake it calms you." Poe smiled at her.

"Thanks sweetheart, your amazing as usual," Alex replied smiling and kissing his cheek.

"Alex, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," she smiled reassuringly.

"When you decided to go all Han Solo with that take off what were you thinking?" he asked.

Smiling, "I was thinking that I needed to get us all home safe, I was thinking I needed to see you again, I needed one last kiss before I was abducted by a smuggler, I was thinking that the only thing that would get us safely home was a big risk."

"One last kiss huh?"

"Yeah, we seem to have that bases loaded, 2 outs, bottom of the 9th, kind of love, that needed to have one more kiss."

"Well in that case lets go home," he said with a smirk, pulling her towards him for kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

It was a beautiful day, so they decided to walk home, it was a little over three blocks to their townhome. Poe wanted to ask her right then and there to marry him. He needed to ask her soon, he couldn't carry the damn ring around with him any longer. He was losing his nerve to ask. He planned as he was walking, he would make her breakfast tomorrow morning and ask. He assumed she wasn't going to go back to work today anyways, it was already late. He would make their night one to remember and then pop the question in the morning.

Poe drew a bath for Alexandra while she was relaxing on the couch, he would next bring her a book and a glass of wine. While she was relaxing in the bath he was going to make them some dinner. He wanted this night to be absolutely the perfect mix of relaxing and romantic.

"Baby," handing her the glass of wine and a book, "try to relax and not think. I am going to cook us dinner." He leaned into the bath and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

She melted inside as he kissed her, "what did I do to deserve all this?"

"The question is, what did I do to deserve you?" he asked, "What got me this amazing, strong, and beautiful woman?" Lifting her chin up to look at him, he placed another gentle kiss on her lips.

Ben and Rey had a slightly tense walk back to their townhome. Ben knew it was because he was taking his sisters side, he knew that he needed to distract Rey temporarily.

"Tell me about the wedding," asked Ben.

Rey's eyes grew wide, "Well, its going to be amazing. Alex suggested Takodana, which is a great idea, its beautiful there. Maz will make it just perfect and she could marry us."

"Another suggestion from Alex?"

"Yeah, I didn't know that she was a certified to marry people!" Rey paused and then began again. "Small wedding, just our closest friends and family. The whole galaxy doesn't need to know our business. I want flowers to line the aisle I walk down. I don't want to wear a dress, but you know what Alex probably said about that."

"Oh yes, the queen of I hate dresses argued about that did she?"

"Yes apparently, if its your wedding, you must wear a dress even if you hate them" Rey snorted.

"You can make your own rules you know" smiled Ben.

"Yeah, well anyways, we still must try on dresses, but I do have everything planned. Now about the date" Rey left the that in the air, like she needed him to answer.

"Yes?" asked Ben curious on where she was going with this.

"Well, I wanted a spring wedding, but I also can't wait any longer, how about a month from now?" Rey asked hopeful.

Ben leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Sounds wonderful, I can't wait."

"Perfect!" Rey said excitedly.

The next morning Poe had asked Alex to marry him and she said yes. It was the perfect proposal; the early morning light made the dew glisten on the grass as they sat on their back porch looking out onto the lake. She was getting her flyboy, she was all his and he hers, and she knew what she was going to ask for a wedding gift; a race. The next month seemed to fly by faster than anyone would have anticipated.

Alex was able to work with the young girl, Samantha, and help her come back to the grey at least. It would take more time to get back to the light though. They were also able to find her family from the descriptions of the planet that she gave. One of Leia's many talents was recognizing planets by the details. Leia had grown close to the young girl, it had felt like she got a second chance to raise a child. Well at least make a small difference in her life.

Samantha and her family hailed from Conursco and her family was extremely grateful. Alex had gathered from her conversations with the Samantha that Snoke was the one behind her capture. He told her that she was going to be a big part of this war. That she was the secret weapon that he was waiting to unleash. She was just as grateful to be back with her family.

Ben thought it was strange, he didn't ever hear about this girl, and he decided to wonder if she was who was supposed to strike him down if he were to fail his mission. The anger grew within him faster than he had thought. Then he heard Alex in his head, "Please, calm down, you're making my head ache and I am in a meeting." Ben giggled a little bit at that, but started to calm himself down, he didn't want to give his sister headaches. He decided to focus on the upcoming nuptials on Takodana, they were only 2 weeks away now and boy was he nervous. He tried to remember that everything would be okay, he was marrying his other half, there would be balance.


	22. Chapter 22

Rey was just not liking any of the dresses that she had tried on. Her and Alex had flown to Naboo, they were going to go to a dressmaker but opted for a premade dress instead, as it was more of Rey's style. Alex was getting impatient with her and needed to block her out for a moment. She needed to call out to Ben.

"Why is she so picky?"

"Why are you making her wear a dress?"

"It's a wedding Benjamin, you're supposed to. I am even wearing one."

"Well try this, find something that's light, breaths, elegant but simple, and doesn't attract a ton of attention to her. She hates being in the spotlight."

"Its her day though, she should be the center of the attention!"

"It's just a suggestion…."

Alex decided to take the suggestion and went browsing back through the dresses. She told Rey she was going to find her the perfect one for her and the day. And then there it was, hidden between two fluffy outrageous looking dresses was the one. It was a simple silk dress; its train ran slightly behind but not longer than a foot. It had thin spaghetti straps that were silver, the top was a V-neck that hit right in the middle of the chest. A silhouette that would hug every curve and it was light. Then Alex saw that there was silver lace weaved into the sides that wrapped back to the stomach crisscrossing to go back down the side of the dress. The pattern could have been stars intertwined and there was the breathability. Perfect, she thought, it was perfect.

"Rey, I found the perfect one! Please just one more, I promise it will be perfect."

Rey rolled her eyes and then she saw it, "Wow, that looks so beautiful. I guess one more wouldn't hurt."

Rey tried the dress on and stepped out of the fitting room. She smiled and nodded, which meant they had found the one. Alex was so relieved she didn't even speak, she just quietly nodded with her, smiling at her future sister. She whispered "Thank you" through her mind. Ben sat at his desk at the senate and smiled, he didn't say anything back. He knew by the relief in Alex's voice that it was perfect, and he couldn't wait to see it.

"Now, we just need to find the perfect hairstyle to match this and that's where we enlist mother's help."

Sighing, looking at herself in the mirror, Rey replied, "I guess so." "Next week seriously cannot come soon enough."

The day was finally here, Rey and Ben were getting married, and it was a little hectic. Everyone had flown to Takodana a few days before. Alex was trying to get everyone ready and settled, but she needed to go check on the bride and groom. She was welcoming guests when Samantha and her family arrived. She gave her the biggest hug and thanked her for coming back to them. Alex agreed to train Samantha when she was a little older, this way she could still spend time with her family. There were a few select senators from Chandrilla, Naboo, and Braylon attending. The Queen of Naboo was attending with the extended family. Then of course the core of the resistance from the early days.

Alex wore a long red dress, coreset style, that flared at the bottom to show the beautiful white heels she was wearing. Her hair was worn down with a braid that swooped her part off to the left side. She had even put on some makeup on for this, well per her mother's request.

"Alexandra, darling, can I steal you" asked Poe.

"Of course," she smiled at him

She was in awe of how well he cleaned up. He was in a black suit, with a red dress shirt and white tie, he matched her perfectly she thought. His hair was slick back and styled perfectly, she had to admit though, she liked it a little bit messier.

"You look dashing" she smiled at him.

"But I do not compare to you, you are drop dead gorgeous" Poe said kissing her softly. "I need you to check on Ben, Finn and I have both tried and he will not open the door for us. I know you also need to check on Rey, so I figured a new plan. Finn and I greet people, we send Leia to Rey maybe she hasn't left her yet and then you go to Ben."

"Sounds good to me. But I promised Rey I would walk her down the aisle, Poe I must go see her. Can someone find Maz? She might be able to get the mighty Ben Solo to open the door if I fail" Alex chuckled

"I know sweetheart, I will get you to her and I will have someone find Maz. Maybe Chewie can help with that? Thank you for being amazing" Poe kissed her again and walked away swiftly knowing that he needed to find Maz.

As Alex walked towards the room her brother was in she closed herself off to him, so he didn't see her coming. She also decided it was time for force, there would be no knocking on the door and hoping he would open it, she was just going to open it. As she approached the door, she held her hand up, the locked clicked open and she threw the door open.

"Benjamin Chewbacca Solo, can we not do this dramatic shit right now!" Alex shouted as she walked in and then she threw the door closed. She looked over to her brother sitting on the bed, in his suit, tie untied, and head in his hands. Immediately, she knew he was scared, she could feel it. She felt horrible for yelling at him.

She kneeled in front of her brother, she lifted her hands to his head and gently stroked his hair. "Ace, I am sorry I yelled, are you okay?"

Slowly looking up at her, "Starlight, I can't do this, its too much, this was supposed to be small and now there's like 300 people down there."

"Word spread fast and you know mother knows so many people" said Alex smiling

"Yeah, mother, she's a treat sometimes, how's Rey?"

"Well, honestly I haven't been able to get to her yet. I am attending to my big baby of a big brother." She pulled herself up next to him on the bed. "You look very handsome; do you need help tying that tie?"

Chuckling, Ben smiled finally, "Thanks, you look very beautiful there yourself. I would love some help with this tie, my hands are a little shaky."

"Anytime Ace, anytime. Stand up"

Standing, he towered over his sister, "Is this really easier for you than sitting on the bed?"

"Yes, it's much harder to see if its centered when you are sitting. Almost done though." Alex added an extra couple loops to it, instead of one knot, it had two on top of each other. The silver tie was going to fit perfectly with the silver on Rey's dress.

"Thanks starlight," he said wrapping her in a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Ace, sit, I need you to hear something, it will help."

"Alright…" Ben said confused.

Alexandra took a deep breath, she was going to channel Han. She needed Ben to hear something that their father would have said.

"Ben, you have grown into this amazing man, one that I am so proud to call my brother. You taught me so much when we were young, you were destined to be an amazing man even then. I know there was a bit of a rough patch there for awhile and you made some mistakes. That is in the past now that you have found your equal, your light, your balance. She is everything you need to become what you are destined to be. You are a Solo and an Organa and a Skywalker; which means you are destined for greatness and you will walk that path with Rey. That mighty blood that runs through your veins means that you are strong willed and determined. So, now, you are going to get our ass up and go greet your guests while you wait for me to bring you your future wife. I love you, I will always love you, and I will always be there for you."

Ben stood up again and hugged his sister tighter than he had since they were small. He held her and kissed the top of her head, then pulled back a little to see her face, he kissed her forehead.

"Starlight, you really do know how to make people cry with these little speeches, no wonder mother wanted you to be her successor. I can't wait to walk you down the aisle, give you a motivating speech, and make you smile just like you have done for me." He smiled down at her, stepped back, buttoned his coat, and headed for the door. "I will head towards my guests now, please head towards Rey."

"Ace, don't you get lost now, you hear me? I will sic Maz on you!"

"Got it" he smirked at her as he walked out of the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Alex was relieved that it was easier than she would have thought. As she walked towards Rey's room she ran into Finn and Rose, they were wearing red too. Alex knew that her mother had to be behind this red thing because Leia was wearing red as well. It was like they were calling out that they were the family of the betrothed. Alex smiled to herself as they went and took their seats in the front row on Rey's side, Poe was seated waiting with Chewie on Ben's side. Alex didn't want people on sides though, so she made a detour to have Poe fix it for her.

As she arrived at Rey's room, she knocked, and then entered to find her with mother still. They were finishing up her hair. The hairstyle that they had chosen was a loose braid that wrapped up and around her shoulder, it matched the dress perfectly thought Alex. Rey had everything she needed; a blue ribbon to tie her hair, a pair of borrowed silver heels, her mothers' old necklace of Alderaan and new was in Alex's purse. She had grabbed it from Ben's dresser, he had forgotten all about it.

"Can I interrupt?" asked Alex.

"Of course, Alexandra, we are just finishing up" replied Leia.

"A vision of beauty you are Rey," smiled Alex.

"Thank you, I am so nervous, you look beautiful too."

"Thank you, Rey, but today is all about you. I have something for you, from Ben."

Alex handed her the small box out of her purse. As Rey opened it, her jaw dropped. It was crystal and kyber bracelet, it was made from the pieces that they couldn't reuse from the broken lightsaber. Alex told her she wanted to hold on to them to cherish the memory of her grandfather, which was a lie, they were for Ben.

"Do all Solo's lie to make their schemes work?" Rey giggled as she shook her head and laughed. Leia laughed too.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Rey."

"Alright, well I am ready whenever you are."

"I am but Rey, first, I wanted to tell you something."

"Go ahead Alex, although I don't think you can top your mothers' pep talk" chuckled Rey.

"We'll see" taking a deep breath Alex calmed herself. "You are the balance that the Skywalker's so desperately needed in their lives. Although my mother doesn't like to admit it, my name really is super long and annoying, Alexandra Padme Skywalker Organa Solo. Now, my father, hated that with a passion and that's why I cut everything else off, it was just easier to be a Solo. There was less stress, less to live up to but as I grew I learned that being a Solo meant something else completely. It means you will do absolutely anything for your friends and family, you fly by the seat of your pants, you hate knowing the odds of the situation and you really hate when things go wrong. Rey, you embody the meaning of being a Solo and even though you are just now marrying into this awfully amazing and crazy family, I have considered you family for a while. You make my brother happier than I have ever seen and you don't even know how happy that makes me. He deserves to have his happily ever after with you, his light, his balance."

Rey was starting to cry, "Wow, Alex, I don't even know what to say. I love you too." Rey hugged her and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. Sniffling, "You definitely beat your mothers' speech, and now I know why she wanted you to take over for her." She laughed a little bit.

"Ready?"

"Always"

"Mother, would you mind going out and telling them we are ready to start?"

"Sure thing…. General" Leia smirked at her daughter knowing that would drive her crazy.

Alex reached out and took Rey's hand, "Lets go."

As they walked down the long hallway to the outside, they stopped just before the doors, waiting to hear the music that Rey had picked to walk down the aisle. It wasn't the traditional song, but a waltz. It fit the two of them. They waltzed around each other at first.

As the doors opened; Rey and Alex walked out, and Ben's mouth dropped. Rey was a vision of beauty, natural makeup, her hair loosely braided and pulled around her shoulder, those silver heels making her almost as tall as Alex, and that dress. Ben was in awe, it was everything he described to Alex that day. Silk, lace, white, silver, thin straps that flowed into a v neck that stopped in the middle of the chest. His mother's old necklace from Alderaan, it was the red garnet necklace she had worn when he had proposed, the small blue ribbon in her hair, a symbol of light. Then he saw the bracelet, he had almost forgotten about that, luckily Alex had his back, it fit with everything just perfectly.

Maz decided to elbow the young Solo in the stomach, "Close that mouth, you don't want to catch flies before you get to kiss her."

Alex handed Rey off to her brother, "Thank you, starlight." She took her seat next to Poe. She smiled knowing that this was going to go off without any issues, and it did. When Maz announced them to the guests though, she made a little bit of an extra speech.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ben Solo; Ben and Rey will now journey down this aisle to meet their destiny. Their destiny of balancing the light and the dark."

As Ben grabbed Rey's hand, she smiled up at him, she had found her family. They were finally free from it all. The universe was now at peace, as Ben and Rey finally became one.


End file.
